


The Moment（中译）

by bde3ybde3y



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Getting Together, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Sexual Content, 中文字数统计48955, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 07:33:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13631622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bde3ybde3y/pseuds/bde3ybde3y
Summary: 有时候，一座小镇所需要的是一个美好的爱情故事。





	The Moment（中译）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Moment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13189557) by [surveycorpsjean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/surveycorpsjean/pseuds/surveycorpsjean). 



> 作者前言：  
> 这篇介于原作与架空之间，不要细究细节，不值当的。  
> 在这篇里没Billy，不然估计要虐，这篇不想虐。  
> 其他学生的恐同言论注意。
> 
> 译者我：  
> 没有beta，所有错误都是我的，求老天赐我一个beta，呜呜呜  
> 大噶有账号没账号的看到这儿都麻烦给作者太太点个kudos吧！  
> 译文中文4w9

今天是高三开学一周的日子，也是Nancy和他分手的倒数前两天。

最近事情进展不顺——两人老是在吵架。鉴于他们一起经历过的一切，Steve本以为共患难能让他们进入到一种“嘿，你看，我们联手打败了一只从地狱爬出来的怪物耶，不如我们结婚吧”的阶段。大概具体不是这么说的吧，但是Steve之前一直颇有信心。

然而不是那么回事。Nancy一直在躲他，把手从他掌心抽出来，再加上那些半心半意的借口——而他甚至没法发脾气，因为Nancy做这些事的时候显得那么诚恳。

“是因为Byers，对吧？”有一天他开口道。就是 _那一天_ ，高三开学一整周的日子，他们分手前两天。他们坐在Nancy家屋顶上，她正盯着自己的鞋子出神，好像它们能告诉自己宇宙万物的答案似的。

Nancy抬起头，小小地吓了一跳，抬手把一绺头发拢到耳后，美得叫人分心。她开口问道：

“什么？”

“Jonathan Byers。”Steve试图装得若无其事，“你喜欢他。”

Nancy盯着他，脸上的表情半是着恼半是好笑。她短促地笑了一声，稍稍放松，把胳膊向后撑在屋顶上。

“呃，不。我们只是朋友。”

“你知道你不用和我撒谎的。我大概算不上最好的那种男朋友——”

“Steve——”

“但是我也不会生气的。要是你真选了他，我保证我不会的。我只是想听实话。”

“我对Jonathan不是那种喜——等等，什么？”她顿了一顿，“你不会生气的？——不不，Steve，真的不是你想的那样。”

他不能确定Nancy是不是在讲真话。她看上去似乎觉得这事很好笑。

Steve把刘海向后捋过去，呼出一口气，“那是怎么回事？”

“没事，”她微笑着，把头靠在他肩膀上，这是他们最后一回在那个屋顶上共度时光，“什么事都没有。”

他知道她不爱他。

 ——

 

他们仍然是朋友，话是这么说，但是你懂那种气氛的。他们在走廊里偶然撞见的时候还是有点尴尬，但是Nancy会朝他小幅度地招招手，而Steve总是点头回应。

他早就知道这回他要心碎，因而拒绝为此难过。

但是也的确有让他难过的事情：他的毕业年都开始一个月了，而他tmd连一个朋友都没有。

Steve进食堂找座位的时候意识到了这一点。他站在那儿，手里拿着托盘，像个新生似的环顾四周。Nancy大概会允许他继续和她坐——但是那就有点奇怪了。她交了新朋友，某个科学小组什么的吧，而她看上去很开心。他能感觉到Nicole，Carol和Tommy的视线，但是让他们玩儿蛋去吧，他轻蔑地一笑而过。

等他注意到Jonathan Byers孤零零地坐在后头窗户边上的一张桌子上，他就迈步朝那个方向去了。Jonathan正在摆弄他的相机，嘴里叼着个勺子，对手上的活儿太过专注，根本没注意到自己马上就要把布丁杯撞下桌面了。Steve正巧伸手捞住了它。

“噢，”Jonathan抬起头。Steve把布丁杯和自己的餐盘一起放在桌上。“谢了。”

“不用。”Steve看着摊了一桌子的相机零件。“你在干嘛？”

Jonathan清了清嗓子，“噢，我，呃嗯……相机最近有点小毛病。我觉得是有个零件磨损了，但是找不出到底是哪一个。”

Steve拆开包装，咬了一口软塌塌的鸡肉三明治，“嗯哼，你一定老是用它。”

“是啊，也算——嗯，爱好吧——有什么能帮你的吗？”

Steve嘴半张着还没咬下一口，保持着这个动作僵住了。“我脸上有东西？”

“没？”Jonathan盯着他，皱起眉头，像是在看马戏团里长胡子的女士似的。他看上去浑身紧绷。

“我烦到你了？”

“不是——呃。你可以坐这儿。”他把相机放到一边，又挖了一勺布丁。“你怎么没跟你朋友们一起坐？”

“我并没有什么朋友，”Steve应道。他停下来仔细思考了一下：“除了一群十三岁的孩子。”他又顿了一顿，“天嘞，这听上去就很奇怪了。”

Jonathan微笑起来，但很快又收敛了笑容，咬了一口布丁。“也对。我听说了，嗯，Nancy的事。我很遗憾。”

Steve随意一挥手，“别担心。”

之后有一阵短暂的沉默，Steve喝了一口可乐，Jonathan则专心对付碗底的布丁。餐厅吵吵嚷嚷；有几道视线朝他的方向投射过来，然而Steve打过的怪物可比区区几个眼珠子厉害多了。

“你一定是实在没办法了才过来和我坐。”Jonathan有些突然地开口。“你不用这么担心，还是有人喜欢你的。”Steve盯着对方。“你会交到新朋友的。”

“这是什么意思？”Steve皱起眉头，决定忽略掉对方的一半发言。“我们不是朋友吗？”

Jonathan看着有点惊讶。“我们是吗？”

Steve耸肩，“艹，我不造啊。我觉得一块儿打过食人兽*差不多能让我们交个朋友了吧。”

（*Hall&Oates' Maneater，1982年的一首歌 ~~多用作少男杀手这个比喻义，一瞬间以为指的是Nance~~ ）

Jonathan看上去不太信。他的嘴唇紧抿成一道细线，之后舔了舔牙齿，开始把自己的相机组装回去。

“是吧。”

Steve眨眨眼，“我说错了吗？”

Jonathan顿住了，拇指抚过镜头边缘。他的头发遮住了面颊，保护性地将相机抓在手里，这让Steve想起了自己把它打飞出去的一刻。

噢。

那么，那就是他大概还没有原谅他。Steve之前太害怕改变，又特别想讨Nancy的欢心——之后他意识到，大概，这么多年的言语侮辱不会这么轻易就能得到原谅。

“抱歉。”Steve开始起身，“我去一边坐。”

“别，”Jonathan抬头，“留下来。”

他这话说得斩钉截铁。Steve又坐了回去：“我有太多事需要和你道歉——你知道那次我去你家本来是想——”

铃声响起，学生们开始收拾自己的桌子。Jonathan慢慢地把书收回背包里，开口道：“不用。我也干了不该干的事。我们扯平了。”

Steve眯起眼睛，“我觉得没有。”

Jonathan微笑起来，这回是真心实意的那种，这让Steve肩上的重担刷地消失了，速度快得叫人害怕。Jonathan摇了摇相机，把它也装进了背包。“哦，我觉得我们的确扯平了。”

“那个 _叛徒_ ，”Steve站起来。“Nancy告诉你了！”

“没啊，”Jonathan挤出一声，把椅子推回原位。“但是你刚刚告诉我了。谢谢你的相机啦。”

Steve沉浸在被驴了一道的感觉里，直到离开食堂的时候才意识到Jonathan帮他把垃圾收走了。

——

 

周末变得孤单了起来。有时候Dustin会打电话问他借一些迷之装备——比如 _正正好_ 三十七根钉子，或者能装下 _“五十加仑橙汁”_ 的水桶。这让他一整个周末都在忙着劝阻小孩子们别去做他们计划中的（不管是什么）破事。

但是除此之外，Steve大部分时间都一个人。离婚之后妈妈搬了出去，东西还没有搬完；老爸周五到周日都不在家，房子静悄悄的。尤其是在他想到后院里曾经有过一只没脸的怪物的时候。有时候他会开车去采石场，只为了抽根烟——让脑子清醒一点——Nancy听的那种嬉皮爵士里会用的词。但是总体来说无聊透顶，所以他不停地用球砸向自家后墙，直到邻居们在篱笆那边开骂才住手。

然而Jonathan关于朋友的观点倒是没错。Steve在数学课上认识了几个——人够好，有一点点蠢，但Steve也没好到哪儿去。他们似乎就是在混日子，以最少的努力把课程低分飘过，Steve能应付这个。

但是午饭的时候他仍然和Jonathan坐在一起。不如说，Jonathan随他去了。大部分时间里他们都不怎么讲话；两人懒懒散散地坐在桌边，Steve忙着消灭食堂买的食物，而且确定Jonathan吃的绝对是自己做的饭。

但是有时候，Steve成功地让他开口谈谈自己的照片，Jonathan嗖地一下打起了精神，对自己的作品们喋喋不休。还提起他想去哪儿拍——都是些古怪的地方，比如纽英伦的废弃道边，或是亚利桑那的沙漠。

“你就不想去辣种取景圣地什么的吗？”Steve嘴里塞满了食物，问道，“你造，纽约啦，巴黎啊什么的。”

Jonathan揉了揉脸，把勺子在拇指关节上轻轻敲了敲。

“Well。我从小就想去纽约大学，但是——等我越长越大，我就越不喜欢大城市了。”

Steve长长地 _嗯_ 了一声，含混地问了一句“ _不喜翻儿啊？_ ”*，叫Jonathan微笑起来，短促地点了点头。那微笑很快消失了，对方的目光又落回自己的勺子上，再次暗沉下去。Steve发觉自己希望它们永远是那副神采奕奕的样子。

（*“phhbll？”，没猜出来是啥瞎翻的，有get到的gn麻烦告诉我）

他看着Jonathan把剩下的三明治收好，装回包里。他让Steve想起小鹿。混杂着一点点猫的特质。或者是熊。总之是很容易受惊的那一类动物，但是比起逃跑，反而会回头给你一拳那种。

“Hey，今天晚上有场比赛，”Steve试探，“想去看吗？”

“有工作。”

“啊，”Steve挥挥手，“那就算了。”

“嗯，”Jonathan站起身。“课堂上见。”

“OK。”Steve咬了一口自己的食物，他绝对没有觉得失望。

——

 

Byers的政治课和Steve在一个班。他总是坐在教室后头，Steve从来没认真去注意过他。Steve坐在Ann Peterson和Jessica Jones之间的完美位置，这可是啦啦队的两个金发大美妞，他当然不打算挪地儿了。

Robinson先生宣布“现在到了小组作业时间了”，一半的学生呻吟出声，另一半忙着找自己的朋友结对子。

Ann和Jessica忙着朝对方身边挤，差点铲飞了一个倒霉的家伙。Steve转过头去，直接看向Jonathan。对方甚至都没注意到，一副无聊得昏昏欲睡的表情，好像他早知道根本没人会跟他一组，最后老师总会指派一个同伴给他。但是Steve绝对不允许自己眼睁睁地看着这事发生。

Steve站起来，把椅子推到一边，朝教室后边走去。他坐上旁边的一张空桌子，踢了踢Jonathan的椅子腿儿，以引起对方的注意。

“准备好写上一篇关于司法部门与其中趣味的十页纸论文了吗？”

Jonathan抬起头，Steve能看出他在努力装成毫不惊讶的样子。他今天穿了一条黑牛仔裤，配一件黑衬衫，多亏了他那一头凌乱的、刚睡醒没洗头似的金毛，才没融进背后的黑板背景里去。

“精神百倍，”他面无表情道，“什么时候要交？我刚睡过去了。”

“艹，我不知道。”Steve转过身，一肘子戳在Matthew Hudson的肋骨上。“Hudson。嘛时候交论文？”

“下周四。”Matt揉了揉自己的身侧。

“谢了，”Steve又转回来看着Jonathan。“下周四。”

Jonathan扒了扒自己的头发，它们已经长到可以奇形怪状地竖起来的地步了。

“棒。”

“我们可以按你的时间表来，”Steve耸肩，“你什么时候要工作？”

Jonathan用一种奇怪的眼神看着他。“……周三下课之后，还有周六日上午。”

“那……你知道我家在哪儿的，”Steve比划了一下。“有空直接过来就行。”

Jonathan狐疑的神色逐渐消失了，好像意识到了Steve不只是想耍着他玩。

他坐直了一点，“好吧。我今天放学之后去找找要用的书。反正我怎么也得留下来洗照片。”

“我跟你一块儿，给你帮帮忙？”Steve提议。

铃声响起，老师开始把他们往下一堂课的教室赶。

“呃，当然。那我们图书馆见。要是你知道图书馆在哪儿的话，”Jonathan开他玩笑，这让Steve猝不及防笑出了声。

“滚蛋！”

Jonathan也笑起来，用膝盖把Steve还踩着他椅子的脚挤到一边，“那就图书馆。三点十五。”

“遵命，遵命，舰长。”

Steve能感觉到Carol从前排扭过头来看了他一眼，而他故意无视掉了。

——

 

Jonathan周六中午的时候过来找他了。Steve除了在游泳池边上抽烟之外正无所事事，所以干脆地摁灭了烟头，带着Jonathan上楼去了他的房间，因为妈妈把厨房椅子都搬走了。

Jonathan安静地翻着书，潦草地做做笔记。他一定是刚下班，头发洗过了——事实上，差不多算是做了个造型？刘海都抹到后边去了，这个发型——Jonathan看上去——挺不错。挺好看的。

Steve想再点一根烟，他都不知道自己为什么这么紧张。Jonathan只是……坐在他的卧室地板上，读着一本古早庭审案例的书，本来Steve _也_ 该在学习的，但是Jonathan在他的 _房间_ 里，他的发型看上去 _挺好看_ ，这让Steve产生了一种现在还难以理解的奇特危机感。

“你想喝可乐吗？”Steve问，站起身，伸了个懒腰。

“嗯？”他抬起头。“好啊。”

Steve下楼，从冰箱里拿了两罐可乐，把其中一罐贴在额头上用以降温。

上楼之后，他把另一罐递给Jonathan。Jonathan现在背靠着他的床脚，腿伸展开来。他的牛仔裤上有破洞，袜子也不成对，鞋子在进门的时候礼貌地留在了门口。

“谢了。”Jonathan拉开拉环，用自己没占着的那只手翻过教科书。

“你工作的时候让穿牛仔裤啊？”Steve坐了回去。

“啊？哦，呃，有时候吧。”

“我刚刚才意识到我都不知道你在哪儿工作。”

“啊。在街尾那家餐厅，当服务生。”

“那这就真的很近了，”Steve喝了一口可乐。“干的开心吗？”

Jonathan耸耸肩，“小费不低。”

“我周末得找点事情干，”Steve叹气。“既然我现在不往招牌上乱涂，也没怪物打了。”

“自从Monny Jackson辞职之后，隔壁的音像店就一直缺人。”Jonathan终于从书上抬起头，所以到底 _该死的_ 为什么Steve开始手心冒汗啊？“你可能该来试试。”

“就在餐馆旁边？”

“对。”

“那我大概会去。”然后Steve根本没过脑子，脱口而出，“你就是想多点时间跟我混一块儿，对不？”

他慌了大概那么短短一刻，之后Jonathan哼了一声，喝了一口可乐，“有个人一块吃午饭也是好事。”

Steve以手捂心，“我还一直以为你讨厌我呢。”

“也不算。”Jonathan笨拙地开口，让Steve惊了一下。这话里藏着一句 _现在不讨厌了_ 。

沉默缓缓充塞了整个房间，空气都显得闷热起来。所以Steve一口干掉了剩下的可乐，把罐子投进垃圾桶。Jonathan又把目光转回放在膝头的书上。他习惯性地想把一绺头发收到耳后。他的妈妈一定是刚把那一绺剪掉了，因为他仍然每过几秒就要抓抓后颈，天呐，Steve _根本_ 没法不去看他。

Steve抬起脑袋盯着天花板，泄气似地把脑袋往后仰，“啊。我真的不想写这篇该死的论文。”

“我也不想。”Jonathan坐回去，咬着自己的嘴唇，Steve忙着观察它慢慢转红的样子，差点没注意到对方的问话，“想不想开车去城里吃麦当当？”

“好啊。”

——

 

这篇算不上他们写过的最棒的论文，但他们还是按时交上了。Steve几乎要为此伤心，因为这就意味着他找不到借口让Jonathan再来他家了。他们也就一块写了那篇傻兮兮的论文，吃了点东西——但是感觉不错。Jonathan很好相处，对别人从不强求，安静，但也不是哑巴。在他想开玩笑的时候善于逗人发笑，甚至算得上机灵，他会让Steve在最为意想不到的时刻大笑出声。但是Jonathan追求效率，Steve也没指望他能再和自己一块闲逛。

然而，让Steve大为意外的是，下一周Jonathan溜到他们的午餐桌边，问他想不想放学之后一块去采石场。

“行，”Steve坐直了，“呃，为啥？”

“我摄影课要拍一点自然景观，我妈不想让我自己一个人往林子里跑，就自从……你知道。”

“也是。”

“我跟她说了没关系，不过——”

“别，艹，跟你一块儿 _我_ 也觉得安心一点。”Steve耸耸肩，咬了一口披萨。

Jonathan咧嘴笑道，“那根球棒还在你后备箱里放着呢？”

“闭嘴，”Steve满嘴食物，伸手指着他，“你可别说话了。Will告诉我你往床底下藏过一只捕兽夹叻。”

Jonathan倒是不像要生气的样子，反而有点想笑。

“我衣橱里还有一只。我妈差点踩到，后来逼着我把它丢出家门了。”

Steve爆发出一阵大笑，往后靠在椅背上，捂着嘴，省得把食物喷出来。

“ _你可能会被——_ ”

“会被搞死的，我知道。”

铃声响起，但Jonathan等到Steve收拾的时候，才开始收自己的东西。事实上，他跟着Steve到了教室门口，留下一句 _回见_ ，才转头回自己的教室。Steve觉得自己内心黏黏糊糊，仿佛他姨妈烤出来的一块大理石蛋糕。他还拿不准他要拿这怎么办。

——

 

等他们到采石场的时候，太阳还有好几个钟头才落山。Steve坐在他的沃尔沃引擎盖上，抽着烟，吐息的时候朝着背风的方向，不想把烟味吹到Jonathan那边去。对方正跪在地上，给面前的水域拍照。快门咔嚓咔嚓的声响在这里听着更明显了。

Jonathan没给他的破车熄火，就为了用车载立体声放他自己录的混音带。Steve和他说了这会把电池的电量耗光，但Jonathan回答反正电池差不多也到了换的时候了。

Steve看着他蜷下身，一边手肘捣进土里，另一只撑着他的相机，好拍下水面的景色。他的蓝色牛仔裤全脏了，但是至少现在Steve知道为什么膝盖那儿总有破洞了。

他扭头看向山峦的方向，意识到那具被埋葬的假尸体——Mike是这么叫的——或者谁知道是什么鬼东西，就是从这儿打捞上来的。Steve没有兄弟姐妹，所以很难想象Jonathan都经历了什么——但是一想到他当时很可能让情况变得更糟了，他就觉得胃里一塌。他深吸了一口烟，又看向Jonathan，对方盘腿坐在地上，正在捣鼓相机的设置。

Steve向后躺向挡风玻璃，叹了口气，把烟灰弹掉。“那个，我得到那份工作了。”

Jonathan马上抬起头，“是吗？”

“嗯。”

“你爸说什么了吗？”

“他挺高兴的。说我需要前进方向啊什么什么的，艹，只是一份兼职而已啊。”

“祝你好运。”Jonathan点点头，Steve咧嘴笑回去。

Jonathan抬手拍了一张照片，闪光灯一亮，Steve叫道，“删掉！”

“不。”他微笑起来，又拍了第二张，Steve朝他扔了个空罐子，因为Jonathan看着他的方式让他喉头发干。他目光中的冷硬消失了——那种他以为Steve会转过头背后捅他一刀的防备消失了。他看上去……平平常常。Jonathan式的平常。很放松。Jonathan给他的这一丁点信任让Steve受宠若惊。

“怪胎。”Steve说道，但是不含恶意。Jonathan哼了一声，站起来，开始从另一个角度拍摄树林。Steve一直看着，直到自己觉得无聊，才滑下车前盖，用石子打水漂玩。Duran Duran的歌声从Jonathan车里传出来。这个周末没有热辣的party——但是这样也……还不错。

——

 

“最近和怪胎玩得挺近啊，是不是？”

Steve转过身，手还没从储物柜里拿出来，给了Tommy一个他能做出来的最不赞成的表情。

“我们真的要说这个？”

“Hey，虽然我们不在一块儿混了，但是朋友就是朋友，”Carol咧嘴一笑，“我们只是在提醒你小心。”

Tommy哼了一声，“是啊兄弟。在那个小基佬身边当心点，知道吧？”

“说话注意点。”Steve厉声道。

“实话而已~”

“哦 _可闭嘴吧_ 。”Steve啪地摔上柜门，“你知道这本来就是我们编出来的。”

Carol惊讶地笑出声，“什么？”

“Stevie六年级的时候才搬过来，记得吗？”Tommy一手揽过她的肩膀。“他不知道。”

“哦我的天，”Carol笑道，“差不多人人都知道了。”

Steve皱眉，“知道什么？”

“简直逊毙——”

“我以为你告诉他了呢——”

“告诉我什么？！”Steve打断他们。

Tommy一副自鸣得意的德行，笑得差点没把话说清：“五年级的时候，Byers在无障碍卫生间里亲Robbie Brown，被人逮着了。”

Steve身形一顿。

Carol啪地把口香糖泡泡吹爆，“对。正好被一个老师撞见了。可怜的Brown觉得太丢人，他们一家在，我想想，六年级刚开学的时候搬出镇子了。一度是镇子上最劲爆的事了。一直到，well。”

“Byers一家总是能提供不少笑料，不是吗？”

Steve不知道该对此作何感想——但是Carol和Tommy还在笑，而他那么、那么想一拳揍向Tommy的鼻梁。他用手肘推开对方，朝教室走去。

“Hey伙计，我们只是在提醒你！”

“小心点可别被他亲了！”Carol大笑着，Tommy做出一些亲吻的噪音，这本该让Steve沮丧透顶，然而事实上并没有。

——

 

你看，事实就是，Steve _知道_ 他们在撒谎。

不幸的是，这仍然让他一晚上没睡着觉。他翻来覆去，思索着他和Jonathan Byers的每一次互动。他——好吧，有点怪，算不上 _平常人_ ，但是个好人。他和其他人不一样，只是因为他似乎看透了高中的这些典型破事。Steve对他了解越深，就越觉得他简直叫人佩服。如果Jonathan喜欢男孩子，Steve当然也不会知道。

他把毯子踢到一边，把衬衫扒下来，即使现在已经差不多入冬了，他仍然觉得自己浑身燥热。

“这事可能是真的”这个念头一秒钟也没在他脑内出现过。

不。他们绝对是在撒谎。

也不是说 _这是实话_ 有什么不好的——要是Jonathan是——那也没关系——就只是——根本没道理——

他们就是在撒谎。

——

 

“噢，”Joyce眨眨眼，“Steve！”

“嗨Byers夫人，”Steve短促地微笑了一下。他双手插兜，没带兜帽，不想搞砸自己的发型。

她退后几步，打开门：“Jonathan暂时还没回，但是欢迎你进来坐。”

“您确定吗？我可以在外——”

“没关系，进来吧，来！”

Steve走了进去，进门之前差点忘了磕掉靴子上的泥。

“哦，不用，”Joyce挥了挥手。“我们马上就要把这层地板掀掉铺新的了。现在这个门厅简直烂透了。”

Steve又踩回靴子里，“噢，好的。”

“随便坐！”她做了个手势，Steve只见过她寥寥几回，但就连现在，她也让他联想到没了脑袋四处乱窜的母鸡。她把餐桌上的一叠纸翻得乱糟糟的，又忙着捡起被她扫到地上的纸页。Steve在沙发上坐好，环顾起居室。这比他记忆里的上次来的时候干净多了。房顶也重新翻修过。

“学校怎么样？”

Steve清了清嗓子，“呃嗯，挺好的。”

“你和Jonathan今天晚上有什么好玩的计划吗？”Joyce微笑着，仍然在厨房翻找着什么东西。

“我觉得就待在家，看看电影什么的吧。大概会订个披萨。”

她在翻找的中途一停，转过来，指着Steve，“对了！那我给你们留点钱——Jonathan绝对不会要的。”她开始找自己的钱包，“固执的小孩……”

“不不不——”Steve开口，“拜托，不用。其实，呃，我现在找了份兼职，多亏了Jonathan。不用给我们钱。”

Joyce顿住了，皱起眉头，“怎么连你也干活去了。你本来应该——艹，我不知道，出去玩，干点小孩该干的事情。这是你高中最后一年了。”

Steve耸耸肩，“我不在意。我们周末的时候中午一块吃饭。反正我待在家也没事干。”

她脸上的表情渐渐柔软下来，而她……轻易地就让Steve想起Jonathan。“你知道，趁着他不在场，我真的要谢谢你。”

“为什……”

“因为你成为了他的朋友，”Joyce倚住柜台。“你让他不再一天到晚窝在房间里了。”

“你绝对不用因为这个谢我，”Steve坚定地说道。“我，呃。我之前也算不上什么好人。”

无论如何，Joyce还是微笑起来，“Will似乎觉得你很酷。”

“是吗？”Steve透过走廊往里瞄了一眼，“他在家吗？”

“不，他今天晚上住在Wheeler家——”

前门开了，Jonathan走进来，牛仔夹克竖起来遮住脖子，围巾一直拽到捂住鼻子。他把围巾拉下来，关上门。

“Hey，伙计。”

“Hi，”Jonathan剥下夹克，“在车道看见你的车了。你是不是，嗯，等很久了？”

“没。”

“Hi，甜心，”Joyce微笑道，路过的时候捏了捏他的肩膀。“我正要出门。要把这些文件交到市政厅去，”她晃了晃那几张纸。

Jonathan皱眉，“你自己一个人进城？”

“对，不过没关系，我晚上和Hopper约了一起吃饭。”

“噢，那好。”他朝Steve点点头，“你想来挑挑看什么电影吗？”

“当然。”

Joyce穿上夹克，趁着Jonathan转身，朝Steve晃了晃那张十美刀的支票，朝他做了个 _披萨_ 的口型，把它压在花盆底下，然后转身去翻自己的车钥匙。Steve没打算用它。

他跟着Jonathan进了卧室，对方仍然在一层一层往下脱衣服。他把围巾扔在床上，咬着手套把它褪下来，而这……让Steve觉得十分、十分坐立难安。

他的房间算不上整齐，但也没乱到令人发指的地步。墙上贴着海报，还有一些小工艺品，以及许多许多照片。这样对比之下，他自己的房间就显得有点空了。一套立体声音响占了桌子的大部分空间，还有一小架子录像带。里边大部分都是恐怖片，但也不乏一些晦涩的片子，比如发条橙或者巨蟒剧团（*Monty Python）。

“啊哦，看上去有一些逾期未还啊，”Steve开玩笑道。“店里可不喜欢这个。”

“我和他们订了协议。”Jonathan翻了翻，又找出几张新电影。“我大概是去他家去得最频繁的顾客了。”

“我注意到了。”

Jonathan问道，“你想看什么？”

“我不知道。随便吧。”

“喜欢恐怖片吗？”

Steve皱了皱脸，“不像之前那么喜欢了。”

Jonathan也不像是要做什么评判的样子，“我这儿有银翼杀手。”

“从来没看过。”

“你在音像店工作，但是从来没看过银翼杀手？”他不可思议道。

Steve耸耸肩，所以Jonathan抽出那张碟，“那我们就看这部了。”

Steve拿起座机订了披萨，Jonathan在旁边鼓捣电视。他拿着听筒，肩膀靠着墙，看着Jonathan把那盘卡带放进放映机，再把电视设置好。他肩膀的线条很好看。他总是穿那些紧身的T恤衫，瘦得几乎能让Steve数清他的肋骨；肩胛骨上的小小凹陷随着他站起身的动作消失了。衬衫收束进一条黑色的皮带里，看在老天份上，这绝对是Steve见过的最细的腰了——

_“你好？……你好？”_

Steve一惊，清了清嗓子，“呃，嗨。我要订一份Meat Lover大份铁板披萨。”

——

 

Steve整晚都不由自主地分了点神注意Jonathan。他自己都不知道想找出点什么来——线索，身体语言，大概，能告诉他Carol和Tommy到底有没有说实话的东西。

他甚至都不能确定为什么他这么在意，但是他 _就是在意_ ；只不过Jonathan表现得一切如常。他看电影的时候非常健谈，指出这个，指出那个，剧情漏洞，物理效应，他喜欢的，他讨厌的。他的声音嘶哑，有自己的波长，在你耳朵里嗡嗡响着挥之不去——但是他在 _每句_ 台词的时候都要开口，所以Steve用空纸碟打了他的脑袋，然后Jonathan，看在老天份上，咯咯笑了起来。

_“可闭嘴吧！我的天呐！”_

然而对方没听他的，Steve也没那么在意。那很有趣，还能让他从他们在沙发上紧挨着这个事实上分分心。

——

 

为了帮妈妈搬最后一批东西到密歇根，Steve和店里请了一个周末的假。这一车拉着她卧室里的梳妆台，一些园艺用具，大概还带了一两个地精，谁知道呢。

他大部分开车时间都在放空，他的妈妈在副驾位上睡着了。他不确定她看上去有没有更开心一点——也不能确定这会不会是很长一段时间之内最后一次看到她了。

等他停车把她放下的时候，她抬起头来，用她疲惫的棕色眼睛看着他，把他的脸颊收进手心，好像他还是个小孩的时候经常做的那样。

“你确定你不想搬来和我住吗？现在还来得及。”

他拍了拍她的手，扬起一个微笑，她也回以悲伤的笑容。

回程时比之前安静一些。他跟着电台哼歌，但是曲不成调，所以他还是把电台关掉了。Steve发现自己希望能有一盘Jonathan的混音带——上边总有点好东西，可能有一两首比较奇怪，但总比这个好多了。

他握紧了方向盘，看着道路消失在引擎盖下。

——

 

因为上周请假，这周经理让他干了两倍的活儿，到下班的时候他简直是腰酸背痛。

等到他走出店门，去隔壁看看Byers有没有下班的时候，天已经黑了。他往餐厅里瞄了一眼，霓虹灯光洒在人行道上。透过窗户看不太清楚，所以他走进去环视了一周。生意不太忙；角落的座位上坐着一对老夫妇，吧台还有几个小孩在吃派。

Jonathan在那对老夫妇桌旁，在纸上刷刷写了点什么，然后把单子递给他们。他穿着一件餐馆里的小围裙，解开了一颗扣子，袖子挽到手肘；他把铅笔夹在耳后，给了他们一个真诚的微笑。Steve这辈子头一遭，看着另一个男人，想着，我天，他真tm可爱。

Jonathan转身看见了他，惊讶地朝他眨了眨眼，然后轻轻笑了一下。他在围裙上擦了擦手，走过来：“Hey。”

Steve揉着鼻子，一副若无其事的样子，“Hey伙计，还没下班？”

“替人干了点活，”Jonathan倚在一台糖果机上。“感觉你也差不多。你今天走着来的？”

“呃，是。这点路不值得开车了。什么时候完活？”

Jonathan看了看表，“嗯，大概还要三十分钟。要是你愿意等一会儿，我可以开车把你送回去。”

“事实上，我正想问，”Steve压低了声音，“你想不想来我家喝几杯？”他挑了挑眉毛。

Jonathan转头看了看柜台那边的店长，又看了看表，揉了揉自己的头发。

“听起来棒极了。但是我还得开车回家呢。”

“和你妈妈讲你留下来过夜就好了，”Steve耸耸肩，“我是说，要是你想的话。沙发归你。”

Jonathan抬起一边眉毛：“你爸不在家？”

“不在。”

Jonathan点点头，“那行。你随便坐。”

Steve找了个窗户边的座位，随手拿起盐罐来玩。看着Jonathan去招呼柜台上的那几个小孩。他低声朝他们说了点什么，让他们都笑起来。

Steve的拇指划过盐罐的边缘，努力试图看向别的地方，哪儿都行。

他也不确定他该死的在干嘛，邀请Jonathan来家里？他只知道自己不想一个人在房子里待着。这是周六晚上，他爸还没把妈妈带走的家具补齐，他的脚又疼得要命，根本懒得找party玩。

不管他现在经历的这算什么身份认同危机，反正不会比独自一人过周末更糟糕了。

——

 

“为什么你爸老不在家？”

Jonathan把鞋子踢掉了，一双腿悬在床沿，背靠着墙。他看上去可不是轻量级选手，毕竟他已经在喝第三罐啤酒了，还看上去神志清晰。

Steve把一个空啤酒罐踢下床去，“工作。泡妞。我也不知道。”

Jonathan发出一声低哼，玩着啤酒罐上的易拉环，直到那小东西咔吧断成两截。

Steve的收音机没Jonathan的那么好，但现在也算尽职尽责。在他的房间收本地广播台的信号，收到的全是失真的模糊声响，所以说真的，那只能算个背景噪音而已。

他一直讨厌尴尬的寂静，但是有Jonathan在，所以还不算太坏。他脑袋抵着墙，眼睛有点朦胧，这一定是他喝醉时候的样子了，因为Steve从没见他这么放松过。他们之前也一起喝过酒，不过一般就一罐，不会太疯，但是他像这样喝醉的时候有点可爱。

_日了狗了。_

“你介意我从车里找盘带子过来吗？”Jonathan突然问道。“我再也忍不了这玩意了。”

这两周电台在循环播麦当娜的新歌，这让Steve赞成地点点头。Jonathan只花了片刻就滑下床来，半蹬上自己的鞋，消失在楼下。

Steve闭上眼，任由自己的思绪放空一阵，感官发钝，浑身温暖。等他再睁开眼的时候，Jonathan正好关上门，羞怯地拿着一盘磁带。

“事实上……这盘是做了送你的。”

Steve揉揉眼睛，坐直了，“等下，说真的？”

“对，”Jonathan走向收音机，把磁带放进去。“要是你不想要就丢了吧。我们只是——我们上周在车里的时候，你说过喜欢那几首我做出来的带子，所以我，嗯，就挑了几首觉得你会喜欢的放进来了。呃，抱歉。”

Steve笑起来，不是笑他，只是笑他现在前言不搭后语的样子。他受宠若惊。

“兄弟，这棒极了。谢了。”

“是吗？”

“嗯，我会留着它的。”

Jonathan走到他身边坐下，和他一起背靠着墙，又拿起了他之前在喝的那一罐酒。磁带咔哒一声开始播放，而这已经比他们之前听的东西好多了。

他看着房顶的电扇一圈圈地转，之后笑出声，“Nancy喜欢这首歌。”

“是的。”Jonathan微笑起来。

“我听说你们俩有时候也会一起玩，”Steve动了动，“你们俩都干嘛？”

Jonathan耸耸肩，“也没什么特别的。我带她到我们家后院，好让她练练射击。”

Steve笑道，“讲真？”

“是啊。她比我在行多了。我觉得她喜欢射击。”

“哈……”Steve没声儿了。他咬着下唇，又短促地笑了一声，“有意思，不是吗？”

“什么？”

“我跟你最后都没和她在一块儿。”

Jonathan转过来头看他，但很快移开了目光。他脸上有一种奇怪的缄默神色，好像他在藏着什么事儿。他整个人几乎蜷成一个球，但其实只是变了变姿势，转去看别的地方罢了。

“是吧，我猜。”

“我以为会是你的。”Steve说道，嘴巴已经不受脑子控制了。“说真的。”

“我们俩……从来就不是那种关系。”Jonathan撕下罐子上的商标，好像手上必须得找点事做一样。

现在音乐听着有点吵了。他们什么都没说。Steve还在掂量Jonathan到底有没有说实话。他的头毛又乱糟糟的了，在他的手揉过的地方朝四面八方竖起。Steve把自己的刘海往后捋过去，胃里七上八下，突然紧张起来。

他想着，干嘛不问呢？

“Hey Byers。”

“嗯？”

“你五年级的时候是不是亲过Robbie Brown？”

Jonathan浑身都绷紧了，像是一手抓到了电网上似的。

他拱起肩膀，眼睛大睁，盯着门上的某一点。这么长时间过去，Steve差不多快忘了Jonathan竖起的围墙是什么样子的了，直到它们一瞬间就立在他面前。他看着对方的眼神从自己的鞋游离到门口，Steve抓住他的胳膊，试图吸引他的注意力。

“我不在乎，真的。亲没亲过都没关系。我只不过——就是问一句。要是你不想说就不用说。”

Jonathan看着他，肩膀慢慢放松下来，但是眼神仍然暗沉危险，而一想起对方的拳头，Steve觉得自己的脸都在隐隐发疼。

“忘了我的问题吧。”Steve松开他的胳膊。“无论如何，大概就是Tommy和Carol编出来的。”

情势一顿。

Jonathan长长的叹了口气，把刘海捋到后头。他向后倚在墙上，喝完了罐子里剩下的酒，然后把空罐子放在床头柜那些空罐之间。

“是他先亲我的。”

Steve咽了咽口水。

“什么？”

“Robbie Brown，”Jonathan说，“他亲了我，就在本尼家餐馆后面的小树林里。我们俩当时都怕的要死，只敢在他房间里牵牵手，还得等他父母不在的时候。第二天在学校里的时候我亲了他，正好被副校长撞见。”

Steve不知道为什么自己的胃里痛得厉害，但它的确在一抽一抽地疼。他把这归咎于酒精。

“艹，他们怎么处理的？”

“我留校察看，”Jonathan耸耸肩。“Rob家里人直接搬走了，受不了镇子上的流言蛮语。”

Steve脱口而出，“真tm懦夫。”

Jonathan看了他一眼，但也小小地笑了一下。“他人很软。”

“那……你妈妈那边呢？”

“在那之前她就知道我是弯的了。我们说好了没跟我爸说。”

Steve坐起来，盯着床尾，努力再努力，试图让自己的话说得像他期望的那么清醒。

“我……有点嫉妒。”

Jonathan马上看向他，“什么？？”

“你完全了解自己是谁。这里的每个人——他们都拿自己理解不了的事情取乐。还没人能这么清楚地了解自己……但是就像我说的……”Steve耸耸肩，“……你从来都只是在做你自己。这很酷。”

Jonathan安静下来。Steve吸了口气，揉了揉鼻尖。他脸上发红。

片刻之后，Jonathan温柔地开口，“谢谢。”Steve闭上嘴，看向一边。Jonathan继续道，“不——我说真的。谢谢你。听见你说这个……实在是……”

他们之间仍有一臂之隔，但Jonathan的脸颊全红了，一直蔓延到脖颈，大概是酒精的缘故。他的牛仔裤卷到小腿，Steve脑子里一片混沌——因为这家伙挺酷，好像电影里的演员一样，但也有点可爱，就像那些他会带回房间的姑娘。

想知道他亲起来是不是也一样好……

Steve伸出手，探向另一个床头柜，抓出来一包骆驼牌烟。

“要抽吗？”

“当然。”

——

 

第二天早上，Steve醒过来的时候，Jonathan躺在地板上，床头把他的侧脸挤得奇形怪状，他还在朝自己的胳膊流着口水——而Steve能想到的第一件事就是 _天呐，我想吻他_ ——

就是这时候Steve意识到自己该去约一炮了。

Jonathan醒过来的时候又困又软，都没费心为自己的样子感到尴尬。他在Steve自己家里给他做了顿早饭，说真的，太tm好吃了。等到Jonathan终于离开的时候，Steve坐在花洒底下，遭遇了他这辈子耗时最久的一次存在危机。

 

周二的时候，他在Amanda Peterson的储物柜旁边堵住了她。她把一头红发染黑了，嘴唇饱满，罩杯有C，Steve亲身经历确保属实。

“你这周末想去我那儿学习吗？”Steve叉起双臂问道，知道Amanda Peterson活到现在根本就没有一天认真学过习。有六个不同的男生在替她写不同科目的作业。保守估计。

“怎么了Harrington，”她微笑起来，咬着自己饱满的嘴唇。“我们 _好久好久_ 没一块学习过了。”

“所以现在是时候了，是不是宝贝儿？”

“我明天放学之后有空。”

他从余光里能看见Jonathan站在饮水机旁边，看着另一个方向，等着Steve一起去教室。沉甸甸的愧疚在他腹中一揪，他根本不知道 _为什么_ 。他也没做错啥。Jonathan不耐烦地换了换姿势，朝Steve看了一眼——Steve根本没法迎上他的目光。

Steve微笑着，倾身向前，淘气地在她脸颊上印上一个吻，“那我到时候在车上等你了。”

第二天她穿着超短裙和小背心来上课，Steve根本 _等不及_ 想要把它们剥掉了。他带Amanda回了自己家，在游泳池旁边分享了一罐啤酒，主要是Amanda在喝，Steve负责从她的喉咙里尝尝味道。

他爸爸还有三个钟头才回来，这时间足够他们 _至少_ 玩上两轮，所以Steve不知道自己为什么没法放松。Amanda抓紧了他的头发，指甲掐着他的后颈，口红在他的下巴上染开一片。这本来应该辣的要命，但是Steve的思绪根本没在这儿。

Amanda坐在他腿上，上身赤裸，皮肤光洁顺滑，只偶尔有一两处痣。她脖子上有两处美人痣，Steve不由自主地想到它们和Jonathan的有一些相像，要是位置更高一些就更——

她的手滑进了他的裤子，一直伸到内裤下边，没错，他硬了，她的乳尖仿佛一场视觉盛宴——但他没办法集中精神。她的舌头在他的齿列上游走，Steve惊讶地呻吟出声，在她手上使力的时候往后退去。

“呃，Hey，”Steve抽身，双手礼貌地向后滑放在她的身侧。“现在已经，挺晚的了。”

她坐起身，皱眉，“什么？”

“我觉得我应该送你回家。”

Amanda又盯了他片刻，然后笑起来，把他的牛仔裤往下拽，“别傻了——”

“噢！呃，哈，哎呀——我忘了今天晚上我还有个晚班。”Steve扭过头，仿佛是能隔这么远一眼看到厨房里的表。“我脑子都不转了，全是我的错，我可以——”他转回目光，顿了一顿，看见女孩子仿佛要杀人似的盯着他。

她慢慢地开口问道，“你是在赶我走吗？”

Steve扭了扭身体，把他的牛仔裤又拽回来穿好。他们之间沉默了一拍。

“是的。”

她磨着牙坐回去，用胳膊遮住了自己的胸口，“你个 _混球_ ——”

“我很抱——”

她抓起空啤酒罐，狠狠地砸向他的脑袋——还没到砸破的地步，但是疼得要命。Steve嘶声，眼前发飘，用手掌揉着脑袋。Amanda抓起自己的T恤，重重地摔门出去了。

Steve从椅子上挣扎着站起来，吼道，“ _Hey！等等——_ ”因为他不知道她要怎么回家，也不想让她自己走夜路，但是等他赶到前门的时候，她已经爬上了一辆车。

他咽了咽唾沫，关上了门。

——

 

他还没进学校大门，就有人在盯着他看了，所以Steve只得假定Amanda把这事儿抖给了全校人知道。

有个家伙朝他做了个粗鲁的手势，大笑道：“King Steve站不起来了，是不是啊兄dei？”

Steve翻了个白眼，向教室走去，无视一路的闲言碎语。等到下一周这就算旧闻了，反击只会让情况更糟——但不代表这些言论就不烦人了。

课堂让人痛苦，主要是因为从昨天晚上伴随至今的头疼。今早他的前额已经转为一种可爱的蓝紫色，因此也得到了一两句“疱疹小子”的称呼。可以。真棒。

到了午饭时间，Steve已经筋疲力尽到了想杀人的地步，只求有人能给他一片阿司匹林，或者一包冰袋，要么就来个能把他整个人吞下去的黑洞。Steve坐下来的时候一定看上去一团糟，因为Jonathan奇怪地看了他一眼。

“H……Hey。”

“哟。”

Steve把脑袋搁在桌上，闭上眼睛。Jonathan什么也没说，一只手翻着书，另一只手把三明治往嘴里送。他得到了片刻的安宁，直到隔壁桌传来一阵笑声，又传来几句侮辱的语句（根本不值得复述）。

Jonathan开始打包自己的午饭，有那么短短的一刻，Steve担心他要离开了；然而没有，他反而问道，“你想不想去暗房？”

“想，”Steve马上回答。

Jonathan带路穿过一条Steve基本没来过的走廊。走廊尽头有个房间，Jonathan拿出钥匙，开了锁。暗房诚如其名，光线昏暗。Jonathan走进去，把钥匙放在一边，马上拿出了自己的相机。

“噢，这就感觉好多了。”Steve揉着太阳穴。

“角落里应该有把椅子。”

Steve找到了椅子坐下，把包放在一边。Jonathan立即开始了工作，一丝不苟，仿佛之前已经做过一百次了似的。

“要洗很多张吗？”

“也不很多吧，”他答道，“只是Will参加科学竞赛的一些照片。”

“噢，”Steve眨眨眼，“他答得怎么样？”

“第二名。”Jonathan微笑。

“哇哦，聪明的小混蛋。代我向他祝贺。”

Jonathan点点头。他把一张照片放进溶液里，把另一张挂起来晾干。

Steve的脑袋还在抽痛，但现在成了钝痛。红色的光线把Jonathan的轮廓映在墙上。暗房里很暖和，所以他最后把夹克脱掉放到一边。再一次地，Steve不由自主地研究起对方的身形，因为这实在是太tm好看了。他的肩腰比简直离谱，而且穿的牛仔裤总让他的屁股显得——

Jonathan转过身，Steve移开目光，一只手往自己额前的肿块上压了压。

房间里很安静，只有显像液流动的声音，和照片滴水的声响。Steve吸了吸鼻子，盯着地面。

“你就不问问发生了什么吗？”

“不。”

“噢。”

“我不在乎谣言怎么说，”Jonathan继续道。“再说我也没看出这算什么大事。你本来就有权利说不。”

Steve咬着口腔内壁，耸耸肩，“我猜是吧。”

Jonathan顿了顿，然后转过来看Steve。他的声音紧绷。

“真的是她打的吗？”

“本来可能更糟的。”

Jonathan皱眉，给了他一句短短的 _hm_ ，就又转过身，专注洗下一张照片了。

Jonathan没再多问，这是好事，因为Steve也不确定自己会说出什么来。

_我做不下去是因为我当时在想着你。_

Steve意识到自己绝对需要再找个人谈谈。

——

 

“你想约我吃午饭？”

“不是约会那种，”Steve马上答道，“就，你知道，朋友之间。”

Nancy挑起眉毛，向后倚在看台边上。

“为什么？”

“为什么？”Steve重复道，耸耸肩，“我也不知道。不管你信不信，你对我来说仍然很重要。我到现在还是很乐意演那一套 _我们继续做朋友吧_ 的戏码。”

Nancy慢慢停下了嚼口香糖的动作。她盯着他的脸，像以往一样研究着他的表情。就在Steve准备放弃的时候，她微笑起来。

“好吧。吃什么？”

“……汉堡？也许？”

他们最后吃了快餐。她在卡座里和他面对面坐着，用炸薯条蘸奶昔吃，曾经Steve会为此疯狂，但现在这只让他微笑起来。她很可爱，随口讲着过去几个月自己都做了些什么。她谈到学生会，谈到大学申请，谈到她的弟弟，这感觉不错。熟悉。

Steve随着她的话点头，托着下巴，旧有的心碎感消失不见，取而代之的是一些崭新而温暖的感受。这就算结束了，他想道，因为他在看着Nancy的时候，心中的感受大相径庭。

“我从Jonathan那儿听说了你工作的事情，”Nancy说，礼貌地咽下嘴里的食物，“音像店，是吧？”

“是家新店，但生意还不错。我拿的薪水不多，不过我也只管着整理碟片和登记的活儿。”

“你现在变了好多，”Nancy说道，“好的那种。”

Steve从他的饮料上抬起眼，看向窗外，又看回Nancy，微笑起来，“谢谢。”

Nancy皱眉，“你怎么了？”

“什么？”

“你还好吧？”Nancy换了个姿势，把薯条推到一边，“我听说上次那件……事了，上周那个。”

“哦，还好。”Steve挥挥手，“别担心。”他试图活跃气氛，“小镇子上总是坏事传千里，不是吗？”

“我知道我们很久没说过话了，但是你还是可以告诉我的，”她真诚地说。

“我真的不想让你觉得……我把你带出来就只为了让你听我说些鸡毛蒜皮。”

“你想让我先来吗？”Nancy微笑，“我之前被确诊抑郁症了。”

Steve眨眨眼，整个人都僵住了，“真——真的？”

“真的。能得到别人的帮助真是太好了。我爸妈一开始不相信药物治疗，但是到现在，它真的改变了我的生活。我觉得我又有未来了。”

Steve咧嘴，“那——太棒了，Nance。你肯定遭受了很多痛苦。”

“一切都在好转。”Nancy微笑，从他的碟子里偷了一根散落的腌黄瓜条。“轮到你了。”

Steve长长地呼了口气，在座位里坐直了。他咬着大拇指尖，再次看向她，叹息道：“是Jonathan。”

Nancy语调悲伤：“哦不——真的？我以为你们俩挺亲近的。”

“这个没错。我们没，嗯，打架什么的。”Steve梳了梳头发。

“那就好。”Nancy应道。“他觉得你是他最好的朋友了，”

Steve呻吟出声，把脸埋进手心，“ _操。_ ”

“有什么问题吗？”

“我……呃……”

Nancy坐直了，等着他的答案，Steve试图组织语言，然而Nancy从来就聪明的很，她捂住嘴，向前探身。

“ _你是不是——？！_ ”

“嘘！”

“不，我不会——”Nancy退回去，压低声音。“这太棒了，Steve！”

“事实上，没那么棒。”

“为什么？”

“为什么？？”Steve抬头，“我们住在 _印第安纳霍金斯镇_ ，又不是加利福尼亚南边的嬉皮区。”

“所以叻？”Nancy翘起二郎腿。“Mary和Beatrice在这儿幸福快乐地住了十年了。”

“她俩是一对儿各自死了老头的七十岁老太太，夜以继日在救济处工作，”Steve面无表情。“霍金斯根本没人 _有那个狗胆_ 说她们的不是。”

“曾经在这儿发生过的事，可比俩小男生约会奇特多了。*”

（*“I think stranger things have happened around here other than two boys dating.”）

“那根本就——不是重点。我不在乎霍金斯对此作何评价——但是，但是Jonathan会觉得我在耍他玩。他会讨厌我的。”

Nancy翻了个白眼：“绝对不可能。”

Steve瘫回座位上，叹气，试图平复乱七八糟的心跳。

“我不知道该怎么办。”

Nancy笑出声，Steve做出一副被冒犯的表情。Nancy捂住嘴，但他仍能在对方眼里看到笑意。

“不好意思——情不自禁。”她放下手，“你可是 _Steve Harrington_ 。我从来没见你在面对想要的事物的时候怯场过。”

Steve一顿。

“这有点吓到我了。”她继续说道，“你一定是真的很喜欢他，才变得这么笨手笨脚。”

“我没笨手笨脚。”

“那尼罗河也不在埃及咯。”

Steve舔了舔牙齿，开口问道，“你觉得我还是有机会的？”

“没比别人差。”

“日。”

——

 

电话响起来的时候，他正瘫在沙发上。哇哦，妈妈还给他们留了三样东西嘛；电视，沙发，电话。

Steve等着看他老爸会不会去接，但电话一直响个不停，所以Steve叹了口气起身，把薯片袋子夹在胳膊底下。

他在电话响最后一声的时候接了起来，“Yello。”

_“Steve？”_

“呃……是我？”

_“我是Jonathan。”_

Steve立刻坐直了，好像对面能看见他似的。

“哦，嗨。怎么了？”

_“你忙吗？”_

“这个嘛，我正和一包Fritos薯片打得火热呢。”他在听筒边上捏了捏袋子。

他能听见Jonathan嘶哑声音中的笑意，“ _我需要你帮忙。_ ”

“噢——没出什么事吧？”

“ _没，没，不是什么大事。_ ”Steve听得出他把听筒换到了另外一边。“ _报纸办了一次摄影比赛，没人告诉我。截止日期，呃，明天就到了，我需要有人帮我挑一下照片。说实话，我简直无从下手。_ ”

“我二十分钟之后到。”Steve看了看电视上的时间。“让我穿条裤子。”

“ _你可以把你的Fritos带上。_ ”Jonathan揶揄他。

“就这么定了。*”Steve说道，把自己吓了一跳，觉得自己眼睛后边的血管一瞬停跳。

（*It’s a date.）

Jonathan毫不犹疑地应道：“一会儿见。”然后挂断了电话。

Steve揉了揉脸，整理好头发，套上一条牛仔裤，出门往Byers家去。根本没费心和他爸报备。

他比预计的时间早到了一点。Will开了门，拿着一顶巫师帽，穿着巫师袍。

“哦，”Will眨眨眼，“我还以为是Lucas。”

“非常不幸，并不是。”Steve噘嘴。

Will退回房子里，大喊道，“ **JONATHAN！STEVE到——** 噢，Jonathan，Steve到了。”

Jonathan从拐角出来，半路揉乱了Will的头发。

“Hey man。”

“哟。”Steve举起袋子，“我把Fritos带来啦。”

Jonathan笑出声，歪过头示意：“来吧。我已经在我房间里开始分类了。”

Will关上门，朝Steve的方向挑了挑眉毛——Steve目前还搞不清这是什么意思。Jonathan把他赶进屋里，关上了卧室门。

他床上摊了大概上百张照片，已经有三堆分类的雏形了，然而Steve往床上一坐，它们就又瘫在了一块儿。

“卧槽不好意思，伙计。”

Jonathan给了他一个同情的表情：“我还没全拿出来呢。”然后他抽出一个塑料箱子，又往床上倒了上百张。有几张落在Steve腿上，他一张一张看过去。

“我还以为 _我_ 就够没条理的了。”

Jonathan坐在他旁边，他们的膝盖碰在一起。

“主题叫 _完美时刻_ 。还能再俗点吗？”

“这就非常一般了。”Steve说。

“我知道。我分了三堆： _不行_ ， _大概_ 和 _可以_ 。才刚开始分。之后我再从 _大概_ 和 _可以_ 里细筛。”

Steve弯腰捡起盒盖，放在床边，当做分堆时候用的底座。

他从离他最近的那些照片开始分。Jonathan把音响声音调小了点，他们就开始筛选了。Jonathan比他快得多，因为Steve每张都要细看。比起Jonathan，他往 _可以_ 那一堆里扔得更多。

“这些真的挺不错。”Steve在灯光下拿起一张照片。“这是哪儿？”

Jonathan靠过来，肩膀和Steve挨在一起。“哦，嗯。俄亥俄的随便哪条泥土路。”

这条路很好看，落叶散落在各处，道边树木林立。

“你可以把这张放大概那一堆里。”

“我打算放到 _可以_ 那一堆呢，”Steve答道，“别对自己这么严厉。”

Jonathan没应声，打量着手上的两张照片，最后把他们放在了不行那一类。

Steve找到了一沓Will的照片；有的是在Castle Byers，其他的在学校，或者客厅沙发上。Steve偷偷把一张放进了 _可以_ 那一类。

Jonathan突然笑起来，“Hey，看看这张。”Steve倾身过去。“完美时刻，哈？”

那是一张Tommy和Carol的照片，Jonathan一定是在走廊门后拍的。他们几乎要吼起来了，而且八成是在对吵，看上去蠢出花儿了。

“棒极了，”Steve朝照片堆指了指，“绝对要放在 _可以_ 那一堆。”

“大概。”Jonathan微笑着把它放在一边。

有一大大 **大** 堆照片拍的都是森林。Steve挨个看过去，每一张都让他惊叹。Jonathan看事物的角度如此不同；树叶间漏下来的光线，泥土里的脚印，长歪了的树木。

“你可以拿这些去印明信片啊，”Steve说道，举起一张小镇主路的照片，“欢迎来到霍金斯。”

Jonathan试图藏起自己的微笑，转而去分自己手里那一堆照片。

“当然了。”

“我没拍你马屁，伙计。要是你拍得烂，我会和你讲的。”

Jonathan摩挲着一张他妈妈的照片，之后把它放在一旁。他轻轻地用手肘捣了捣Steve：“谢了。”

Steve伸手抓了一把薯片，开始分一堆新的照片。他没关注时间，但是他们已经分完了Jonathan的两个相册，所以一定有一阵了。他扭动着伸展身体——但是看见一张自己的照片，动作停在半路。

他抓住那张照片，拿近细看；他差不多把这事忘光了。是他们采石场那次的照片。

整张照片光线绝佳。他身后有一点点水域与群山，他自己则坐在引擎盖上，手里夹着烟。他在开怀大笑，而且，哇哦，他的发型一团糟，但这是他见过的自己最棒的一张照片了。

“我还以为你把这张删了呢。”

Jonathan看过来，清了清嗓子。

“本来打算删了的。但是太好看了，删了可惜。”

Steve咧嘴一笑，找到了他的另一张照片，这次他看向一边，看着群山。

“哇哦，我看上去真是有思想有深度。”

“我更喜欢这张，”Jonathan笑道，给了他另一张采石场里拍的照片——但是这回Steve正在大吼，伸手用香烟指着镜头。

Steve笑出声：“卧槽，这个绝对要放可以啊。”

Jonathan微笑着，轻轻地把它放到一边，没有放到任何一堆里，像是要拿来私人珍藏似的。

Steve开始翻阅剩下的照片。“为什么一张你自己的照片都没有？”

Jonathan耸肩：“我也没法给自己拍照片啊。”

“你该拍点的，”Steve说着，仍在半心半意地分类。“你会是个好模特。”

“是吗？”

“是啊，下巴线条很好看之类的。小妞们很吃这个的——呃，或者是小伙子们，大概——”

他抬起眼来，Jonathan坐得比他印象里的位置更近了些，目光几乎把他看穿。他们的膝盖仍然碰在一起，Jonathan向他这边稍微歪了歪头，叫他差点咬到自己的舌头。

“你该多让我拍点 _你的_ 照片。”

Steve恐慌起来，“那个——也行。你想拍什么都行。”

Jonathan看上去得意洋洋。他的头发又回到了那幅乱糟糟的样子，眼睛下边有着浓重的阴影，衬衫太大，感觉连袖子都挽不住，而Steve那么、那么喜欢他，几乎要被这份喜爱撑得颤抖起来。

Jonathan向后退开，又准备回去摆弄他的照片，但Steve握过他的腰阻止了他的动作。Jonathan转过头看他，嘴唇张开正要发问，而Steve想着豁出去了，上前吻住了他。

这个吻步调缓慢。带点实验性质，游移不稳。因为或许Steve不想要这个吻呢，或许是因为他脑内一团乱？他的心跳声如擂鼓般在耳中回响，掌心冒汗，仿佛第一次亲吻旁人。或许他不会喜欢这个的——或许——

Jonathan发出一声小小的惊呼，Steve向后退开——但Jonathan一只手臂环住他的后颈把他拉了回来，力道足够让两人再次吻上，但这次他们 _好好地接了一回吻_ ， _天呐_ ，——再也没什么“或许”、“如果”和“但是”；Steve就是tm爱死这个了。

他们用力亲吻着对方，这个吻真实可触，坚实得仿佛能握在手心。他能感觉到细不可见的胡茬在磨着自己的下巴，对方的嘴唇因为冬日的天气干燥起皮，压在他后颈的力气让他几近窒息，这是Steve经历过的最让人兴奋的场景了。没有操控也没有屈服，只有彼此间的进与退。Steve的手握住Jonathan的腰，好让他们契合得更舒服一点。

等到呼吸困难的时候，Steve开始用鼻子吸气，Jonathan退开，但只是舔了舔嘴唇就又靠上前，而这一次，不知怎么的，感觉更棒了。Jonathan的手抓住他的头发，力道大到他绝不可能将对方错认成哪个姑娘。这和他所知的一切都大相径庭，但也以一种全新的方式令人惊叹。

唱片的撞针在盘面上划出一声擦响，戳破了两人所在的小泡泡。Jonathan猛地向后撤去，喘息着，“我的 _天_ ——我到底在——”

Steve还懵着，思绪神游，快速地眨了眨眼睛。

Jonathan像被烫着了似的，迅速溜到了床的另一头。他的一只手压在胸口，另一只手扶住额头。“我的天呐。”

“你是不——”Steve开口问道，但Jonathan把脑袋埋进手心，呻吟出声。

“我就是个 _蠢货_ 。”

“Jonath——”

“一个见鬼的——艹你的，还有你那张蠢脸，还有你蠢透了的发型——”

Steve的心开始沉下去，“哪个地方不对吗？”

Jonathan抬起头，他的嘴唇鲜红，让Steve分神到差点错过了他说的话。

“ _你_ 。你就是不对的地方。”

Steve咽了咽，“哎哟。”

Jonathan在两人之间比划了一下，“我们俩不会这么干的。”

“为什么？”

“为什么？？？你可是——你啊。你喜欢姑娘们啊，Steve。”

Steve无辜地揉了揉后颈，“我也可以两边都喜欢啊，不是吗？”

Jonathan哑然，这是Steve见过的他最狼狈的一次，Steve看着他的面色冷硬起来。

“我不知道你以为我是个什么人，但是我绝对不会当你的小小实验品的。”

“不是这么回——操。”Steve闭上眼睛，试图把脑子理清楚。他睁开眼，把一只手撑在Jonathan的膝盖上，免得对方站起来就跑，“Jonathan，我 _真的_ 很喜欢你。”

Jonathan动作一顿。

他盯着Steve看，搜寻着任何一丝谎言的痕迹；然而Steve这辈子都没像现在这么诚实过。

“Steve……我不……我不知道。”

“你看，”Steve呼出那口气，“要是你不喜欢我，那是另外一回事——”

“不是……”

“我懂，我们是不一样的人，你创造力超凡又专注，而我还没想明白自己在干什么，或者自己到底是谁，显然——”

“Steve！”Jonathan脱口而出，脸红透了，“不是这么回事。我当然喜欢你。”

他的心跳漏了一拍。“那难道你不觉得我们值得一试吗？给个机会吧至少？”

“你从来没和男人在一起过，”Jonathan开口，“我没法让你……就那么离开，只因为这和你想象里的不一样。因为我和你习惯的一切不一样。”

“你只需要做你自己就好。”Steve皱眉，“大概有一点得改改，紧张的时候可别再咬指甲了——”Jonathan轻声笑笑，“——但是说真的。我想和你约会，就只是因为你是你。”

Steve立马就觉得自己的脸烧了起来。Jonathan在原处坐了片刻，思考着。终于，他微笑起来，开口道，“这就很可爱了。”

“闭嘴吧。”

Jonathan挪近一些，现在看上去没那么像一头受惊的小兽了。他放轻声音，“你真的喜欢男人吗？”

“我喜欢你啊。”他笃定道。

冰凉的手指勾住了他的脖颈，让Steve打了个抖。他坐得笔直，让Jonathan仅仅是打量着他。之前Jonathan盯人的方式总有点吓人，但是现在那目光只不过是非常Jonathan式罢了。对方的视线从他的额头扫到耳朵，然后是嘴唇，之后Jonathan倚过来，温柔地吻了他。

Steve胃里的结开始慢慢解开。他也靠向对方，眼睛合上，对方舌头的动作把他的脑子搅得一片模糊。Steve用力吻了回去，Jonathan迎上他，大拇指安放在他的颈动脉旁，肾上腺素一路直冲Steve的脚趾。Jonathan的吻规矩得体——比Steve偏爱的速度慢一些，但叫人上瘾，好像他在每个吻上都流连不前，期待着下一个似的。

Jonathan最后啄了他一下，退开了：“绝对不要给我送花。”

Steve撅起嘴来，“可是我喜欢花啊。”

——

 

他们决定把关系保密。

对Steve而言这就比较辛苦。他想在学校搭着Jonathan的肩，在停车场倚着他的车前盖吻他。他就是这么一个情感外露的人，知道了，下一个。

但是他们都觉得这种方式更好。或许不那么容易，但更安全，起码暂时。

Jonathan善于装成他平时那副样子，但是Steve一定看上去像一条缺爱的小奶狗，因为Jonathan会在桌子底下踢他一脚，嘶声让他 _别盯着看了！_

“但是你也一直盯着我看啊！”

“不我没有，”Jonathan回答得太快了，让Steve的笑声里满是“ _你就等我找个相机给你拍下来吧”_ 的意味。

Steve在大厅见着了Nancy，朝她竖起拇指。她立刻喜气洋洋地回了两个拇指，Steve放任自己感觉到一点点自豪。

他们第一回出门约会的时候吵起来了：到底谁带谁出门，该谁付账。

“我先亲的你。所以我先带你出门咯。”Steve抱起双臂。

“这就是为什么我说应该是 _我带你_ 出门。”Jonathan和他一样固执。

“行吧。但是我付账。”

“不——不行——当然是带人出门的付账啊。”

“那我带你呗，然后我付账。”

“但是——”

Will从他卧室里往外吼，“ _我天呐！你们轮流来不就完了！_ ”

Steve和Jonathan对视一眼，俩人脸都泛红。Jonathan站起来把自己屋门摔上。

“石头剪刀布。”

“成交。”

 

三局两胜，Steve赢了，所以他们去电影院看了《魔宫传奇》*。Steve买了票，Jonathan去旁边的便利店买了糖，藏在大衣口袋里偷渡了进去。

（*即《夺宝奇兵2：魔宫传奇》，印第安纳琼斯系列电影，1984年。）

电影几周前就上映了，所以影厅里不是很满。只有一群小孩——几个在前排，有一窝在侧面。Jonathan坚称最好的座位在最后头的中间位置。

“变态。”Steve悄声道。

Jonathan推了推他的肩膀，让他差点绊倒，“闭嘴——后边声效最好了。”

“当然啦~”

“我可以自己一个人享受电影的啊，”Jonathan逗他，“票我都拿到手了。”

Steve找座位坐好，咋舌道：“日了。怪不得老爸总说，他们会榨干你的每一分钱然后溜之大吉。”

这回Jonathan真的笑出声了。他从口袋里掏出糖来，扔到Steve腿上，然后自己坐好，但没把中间的扶手落下来，好让他们能互相坐得近一些。

荧幕上还在放预告片；Steve拆了一包毛毛虫软糖。他朝Jonathan倚过去，含含混混地问：“要是我说我挺紧张，听起来会很奇怪吗？”

Jonathan差点笑出来，“是吗？你为什么紧张啊？”

Steve耸耸肩，“等我一会儿打哈欠然后顺势偷偷环住你肩膀的时候，想给你留点深刻印象。”

剧院里很暗，但是Steve仍然能看到Jonathan微笑时眼角的光。他犹豫片刻，然后慢慢抬手捏住Steve的下巴；Jonathan轻轻地靠过去，吻了他，短短一刻之后便退开了。

“嗷，”Steve咧嘴笑起来，“这就很甜了。”

Jonathan什么也没说，只是握住了他的手，而Steve欣然接受。

不出所料，Jonathan大部分时间都在滔滔不绝。Steve随他去了，因为每当Jonathan靠过来和他悄声讲话的时候，他的嘴唇都会擦过他的耳边，比起电影，这个可叫人开心得多。

“那些全都是假的。”

“嗯哼，是吧。”

“不——我说那些虫子。看上去和木偶一样。但是比起第一部来，这个场景有重置过，还挺良心的。”

“嗯嗯。”

Steve忙着玩Jonathan的手。他们的手指差不多长，Steve的手掌要大一点。他捏捏Jonathan的指尖，用拇指揉了揉对方掌心的伤疤，又夹了夹他的手指——所有之前用来烦他的小女朋友们的小动作。

电影还不错。有几幕让Jonathan安静下来，似乎挺满意。等到散场的时候Steve很失望，这意味着他们得从依偎着缠在一块儿的动作里把自己解出来。

一出影院Steve就点了根烟。他们往停车场去的路上Steve一路抽着烟，Jonathan继续对电影喋喋不休——但是他中间停嘴拍了拍Steve的腿，于是Steve把烟递给他。Jonathan深吸了一口，从鼻孔里把烟呼出来，又把它还了回去。

等他们回到Steve的车上，Jonathan坐在副驾叹了口气。

“我们明天就要上课了。”

Steve拧钥匙点火，随着他呻吟了一声，“可别提。”

Jonathan从他指缝里把烟拿过来，在烟灰缸里摁灭。“你这周周末几点工作啊？”

“九点到一点连着上。”

“嗯哼，餐馆给我排的是周五六的晚班，”Jonathan摆弄着一盘磁带（另一盘他录给Steve的带子），直到音乐在车里响起。

“那就星期天？”

“啊？”

“我们星期天见呗，”Steve一只胳膊搭住Jonathan的头枕，开始把车往外倒。“想干嘛你选。我随意。你想出镇也行，想眯一天也行——”

Jonathan突然抓住他的膝盖一拽，让Steve停住话头。他踩住刹车，车晃了一下停住了。Jonathan伸手抓住档杆，挂成空档。

“Hey—”Steve往下看看，又抬头，“怎么了？”

“没，”Jonathan伸手把Steve的安全带摁开；它嘶嘶地缩回了车门。“我现在还不想回家。”

Steve开口，“是你自己说的明天还有课——呃，噢，好吧——”

Jonathan指节一抬，把车顶灯关掉了，叫Steve把话又吞了回去；他探出手去，握住Steve的后颈。Steve明了这个暗示，倾身过去，好让两人在档杆上方凑到一处。Jonathan尝起来像糖，但也有一点烟草的苦味，Steve追逐着这个味道，从他的嘴唇一角吻到另一角。

Jonathan的喘息在磁带的声响中几不可闻。Steve笨拙地摸索着自己的车钥匙，把引擎熄了火。现在亲吻就显得大声多了。

他们分开来呼吸的时候鼻尖撞到一起。Jonathan的指尖从他的耳后摸索到下巴，Steve根本tm _受不了_ 这种摸法；他探过身去亲吻Jonathan的颈侧，对方发出的声音让他的胃一沉到底。

Jonathan的手抓紧档杆支撑自己，在Steve靠过来的时候脑袋懒懒地靠向旁边，艹，Steve情愿永远停在这一刻。在这儿造间房子，安定下来那种。他想一路向下，吮吸，啃噬，但是看在Jonathan的份上暂时忍了。

档杆顶在他的腰上，所以他调整了一下姿势；但Jonathan不耐烦地拽着他的衬衫，悄声道，“过来。”

“挤不开的啊。”Steve叹气。

Jonathan下定决心般绷了绷下巴。他伸手去调座椅，把空间向后拉到最大，然后拉住Steve的腰带环，意料之外的力量让Steve叫出声。Steve已经有半个身子靠过去了，所以他干脆把一条腿也伸过去，调整成跨坐在Jonathan身上的姿势。对方猛地发力，把他拉近。

Steve不知道这算不算得上更舒服一些——他的脑袋抵着车顶，但好歹不再有档杆顶着他的肚子了。Jonathan的大腿和他紧挨着，热度透过摩擦在一起的牛仔布料传过来。

Jonathan又按了个按钮，座椅向后仰去，所以Steve终于不用弓着背了，他如释重负，“ _噢_ ——这就，好多了。”

Jonathan微笑起来，抓住他的大腿后侧。Steve一只手臂抱住头枕好支撑自己，然后吻住了他。

建立合适的节奏花了一点时间，直到两人的吻对Jonathan来说足够缓慢，对Steve又足够深入。他们折了个中，Steve吮吸着Jonathan的下唇，爱极了对方喘不上气时发出的声响。天呐，要说Steve还有什么能干好的事情，那肯定是腻腻歪歪亲亲抱抱了。

对方的手指捏着他的大腿，一路向上摸索到后腰。Jonathan强壮有力，拉过他的动作里满是控制欲，Steve还有点儿喜欢他这样。他慢慢硬起来了，Jonathan很可能感觉到了，但是Steve现在被他的嘴巴占去了全部心神。

他们旁边的窗玻璃开始起雾，Jonathan靠回去，嘶哑地笑了一声，“这简直蠢毙了。”

“这一回——可不怪我。”Steve说着，拉下Jonathan的衣领，好含住对方的喉结，在对方吞咽的时候感受着它的搏动。Steve呼出一声呻吟，鼻子顶了顶对方的下巴。“说实话我挺讨厌这样。”

Jonathan在他身下僵住了，手还抓着他的屁股，“是吗？”

“是啊，我想触摸你然而办不到，”他哼声，仍然把体重全倚靠在小小的头枕上。

Jonathan的笑容里掺进了一点邪恶，他的手指向上探进Steve衬衫下摆，冰得Steve一抖，但等到它向上一节一节摸过Steve的脊柱，Steve的颤抖就是另一个意味了。

“好吧，”他说道，手从Steve身侧滑下，衬衫布料在他的手腕边纠缠落下。“我猜我们该走了。”

“等等，”Steve喘息道。“再来一次——”然后倾身前去。

再来两次，三次，六次。

——

 

“欢迎光临Home Video，”Steve打了个哈欠，瘫在柜台上。“有什么可以帮您的？”

“Well，你看上去很精神嘛。”

Steve被惊起来了，“Byers夫人！”

Joyce微笑着，手臂下夹着钱包，“今天挺累人的？”

“周末都挺累人的，”Steve纠正道。“需要找什么片子吗？”

“哦，大概吧！Will要去他的朋友们那儿过夜，他们想找部电影，”她找出一张纸来，念道，“叫 _《德州电锯杀人狂》_ 。”

Steve疲惫地笑道，“就在那边。”

“谢了，甜心。”她拍拍柜台，朝那边走去。“我还给你带了个礼物。”

“啊？”

门口铃响了一声，Jonathan走进来，把车钥匙塞进大衣兜里。

Steve精神了，“哎哟，看看谁来了。”

Jonathan走过来，倚着柜台，“你看上去很累啊。”

“谢了。”Steve面无表情。“你总是能让我精神百倍。”Jonathan微笑起来。

Joyce折回来，把电影放在柜台上：“你今天晚上想跟我们一起吃晚饭吗？”

“今天晚上？”

“对呀。这难道不是必经程序吗，见家长吃个饭？”Joyce揶揄他。Jonathan四处看看店里还有没有其他人，但只看到了一个老头在成人区闲逛。

“你不用勉强过来的，”Jonathan正要纠正，与此同时Steve嗷地叫出声，“那太好了我会去的！”

他补充道，“但是我不知道自己能不能回礼……”Steve登记了电影，打开收银机，“你知道，我爸那边……”

Jonathan点点头，Joyce一边递给Steve费用，一边朝他露出一个悲伤的微笑，“你知道我们永远欢迎你过来的，Stevie。”

Steve朝Jonathan咧嘴笑道，“你妈妈全世界最酷。”对方微笑起来，任妈妈捏了捏他的肩膀。

“是啊。”

Joyce是上个星期发现的，当时Steve开车过来接Jonathan。他们要去城里，那边有一家新的唱片店开张。Will应的门，朝屋里喊道 **JONATHAN，你男朋友来了** 。

Joyce像个疯子似的从她房间里冲出来大叫着 _你的谁？？！！_ ，Jonathan耷拉着肩膀，双手捂着脸站在走廊上。Will后来为此愧疚了半天。Steve觉得整件事都特别可乐。

Jonathan和Joyce又出门办了点事，然后回来接上下了班的Steve。他没带替换的衣服，好在Jonathan可怜他，扔给他一件汗衫，省得他一整晚都要穿着那件 _Home Video_ 的T恤。

衣服穿着很合身。Steve闻了闻袖子，Jonathan对此挑起眉毛。

“你还管我叫怪胎？”

“这上边有你的味道啊。”Steve又朝腋下嗅了嗅，Jonathan拎起枕头砸向他的脑袋。

晚餐时间过得很愉快。Joyce厨艺平平，但是Steve看见Jonathan趁她不注意加了点盐和胡椒粉进去，所以最终效果不错。无论如何，食物不是重点。Will说起学校和朋友们的事情，还有他在写的战役剧本*，Joyce说起工作，Jonathan也讲到学校，Steve不用隐藏自己有多喜欢看他滔滔不绝。

（*指跑团剧本）

Joyce和Will想方设法刺探他们俩的约会，Jonathan慌得一笔，Steve则 ~~稳如老狗~~ 不太在乎。当Steve说到他是个多么 _彬彬有礼的绅士_ 的时候，Jonathan从桌子下头踹了他一脚。

天啊，在尝到所有这些之后——家里做的饭菜，家人，门边的晚安吻——在这一晚结束时，离去变得那么不容易。

——

 

下周末妈妈会来拜访，因为到圣诞节了。Steve设法在圣诞夜溜出家门，给Byers家带了几样礼物。他给Joyce送了花，因为，艹，要是这些花Jonathan不收（很有可能），她也一定会收下的。他给Will带了那些花里胡哨的骰子，Dustin说Will一定喜欢（虽然那玩意儿怎么看都不该是小孩子喜欢的东西，但是天叻，你真该看看他收下礼物时候的表情！）他还给Will的小伙伴留了点礼物让他们自己去分，没什么大不了的。

最后，他送了Jonathan一个镜头，配他的相机。那玩意真是贵的一笔，但是Jonathan拆开礼物的时候激动得差点把它摔了，他急匆匆地扑过去亲吻Steve，好像不这样就来不及了似的*。

（*scattering over to kiss Steve like it’s going out of style）

“我得——走了，我妈还等着呢——”他艰难地说出口，试图从Jonathan的拥抱中脱身。

Jonathan在Steve离开之前往他手里塞了个小盒子。Steve本来没想着能拿到礼物，毕竟Jonathan的大部分薪水都要付家里的电费，他本来想回绝的。但是Jonathan一路推着他出了门，时间只够他留下一句 _圣诞快乐_ 。

那是另一盘混音带。带子下边是一沓照片，肯定是Jonathan最近洗出来的，因为内容全都是上次他们进城时候的Steve：在浏览唱片、在方向盘后、在挑墨镜、在浴室抹发型—— _Hey，他啥时候拍的这张_ ——

每张照片看上去都爱意满满，Steve永远在取景框的最中心。Steve微笑起来，已经等不及再见到Jonathan了。

圣诞没他脑补的那么车祸现场。他妈和他爸对对方算是客客气气。两个人合起来给他买了一台他自己的电视机，还给他的车买了几个好看的座椅套。

他得等到开学才把Nancy的礼物送给她，因为这是他和Jonathan一块儿买的。是一把手枪，Hopper帮他们搞到的，一把小小的、便宜的手枪，但她兴奋的要命，搭住他们两个的肩膀摇晃着，坚持要放学之后请他们吃派。

这次聚餐十分愉快，都让Steve有些惊讶，但也很开心。她坐在对面的座位上，笑着看他们，那副表情和Steve的老祖母看见他小学时候带 _女朋友_ 回家的时候一毛一样。

“所以，”她挑起眉毛，“不久之后就是你们俩的交往一个月纪念日了，是吧？”

“艹，已经一个月了？”

“你都不知道的？！”Nancy抽了口气。

“你这语气，好像我们在乎那种纪念日似的。”Jonathan吸了口饮料。

Steve转向Jonathan，“真的已经一个月啦？”

“兄弟，我不知道啊。”

“我对你们两个很失望。”Nancy撅起嘴，托着下巴，“你们俩平时约会都去哪儿啊？”

Steve看看Jonathan，对方的牛仔夹克里边套了一件高领毛衣，用来遮Steve昨天晚上印上的吻痕。

“就，四处玩玩。”Jonathan耸耸肩。

“随便吧，”她翻了个白眼，“至少这周末你们得有点特殊活动。”

“我以为人们到一周年才会庆祝呢？”Steve问。

“我的天啊 _兄弟_ ——满一个月、六个月、一年的时候都要有纪念日，还有之后的每年这个日子都要庆祝。”

“艹，这就是那一回你为啥朝我发脾气？”

“对，”Nancy叹了口气。Steve坐了回去，在摊位前开始了自己的又一次存在危机。

Jonathan好心地用手肘戳了戳他，Steve转过来看他。

“我猜我们得找点乐子了？”他说道。

Steve想了想：“圣诞节还剩下来不少伏特加呢。”

Jonathan抬起一只拳头，Steve也伸出拳头来碰了碰。Nancy无力地把脑袋埋进掌心。

——

 

他们围着电暖炉，把伏特加和七喜兑在一块，像喝热可可似的把它倒进马克杯里。

Steve在一分钟之内干了半杯，立马后悔了。他躺在Jonathan的腿上，等着自己的脑子清醒一点。

“这是为了给我留下深刻印象吗？”Jonathan抿了一口酒。

“苏打……放得……太少了……”Steve嘟囔道，盯着天花板，视线模糊不定。Jonathan哼了一声，空着的那只手摸向他的头发。对方的手按摩他的头皮的时候，Steve差点呼噜出声。

“我觉得你该剪头发了。”Jonathan说道，轻轻拽了拽他的发丛，现在他的头发已经长到足够梳个小马尾了。

“是啊……之前是我妈给我剪。镇上我都找不到一个我信任的理发师。”

“这倒不怪你，”Jonathan又喝了一口，把马克杯放在旁边，“我上次犯傻去理发店。回来的时候Will说我看上去像一根 _英俊的大拇指_ 。”

Steve爆笑出声；脚趾踢到旁边的椅子才短暂地停了停。Jonathan温柔地扯了扯他的头发，“不管怎么说吧。我妈手艺还不错。可以让她给你剪剪。”

Steve把疼出来的眼泪眨掉，抬眼看Jonathan：“说真的？”

“是啊。”

“那好啊。”Steve哼声，“你妈妈挺好的。”

“你还没告诉过我圣诞节过得怎么样呢。”

“哦。嗯，挺不错。我妈看上去……好一些了。”

“你后悔留下来吗？”

Steve哼了一声，“不。我爸他从来不着家。多棒啊。”

Jonathan的表情就好像他知道这听上去有多么让人伤心似的。Steve伸手揽过他的腰，鼻尖拱向他的肚子。

“Mmm，嘘。没关系。”

“你爸对你好吗？”

Steve一顿。

“嗯哼。”

“别撒谎。”

“我小时候他也揍我，但是大家都这样，是吧？”Steve翻回来，面朝上躺着。“我越长大他就越不管我了。但是他还是很讨厌我开趴，还偷他苏格兰威士忌喝。”

“我们这样会给你惹上麻烦吗？”

“大概会吧？”Steve耸耸肩。

Jonathan皱眉，把Steve的刘海捋到后边。他的手指又返回来拽拽Steve的耳朵，让Steve喃喃了一声 _ow_ 。

“Lonnie就是个混蛋。”Jonathan磨磨牙，“所以只要你爸没他那么混账，我晚上就能睡个好觉了。”

Steve抬起头，对方的关心带给他一阵奇异的感动。Jonathan从这个角度看上去可爱的很，但是Steve仍然能看见他脖颈上没有消退的吻痕，现在已经褪成棕色了。Jonathan逮住了他的目光。Steve伸手拉住Jonathan的后颈，让对方弯下腰。Steve半路迎上，他们的嘴唇只是轻擦了一下，然后Steve又摔回对方腿上。

Jonathan拍拍Steve的额头，“你还晕着呢？”

“好点了。”

“好。”

Jonathan弯下身去再次吻上他。Steve手忙脚乱地坐起身，还没等他坐直，Jonathan就蜷在了他腿上。

Steve紧紧地抓住他，省得两个人翻倒过去。Jonathan缓慢地亲吻着他的颈间，再加上暖炉的热度，Steve觉得自己的脸烧了起来。

Jonathan的窄腰Steve永远也握不够。他能感觉到对方的肋骨从衬衫表面凸出来，他愉悦地哼哼着，对方的嘴唇一路向上，从下巴滑到他的唇上。

他们接了一个长长的吻。Steve试图加速，舌尖舔过嘴唇，唾液交换；而Jonathan则试图将步调慢下来，留Steve徒劳等待，渴望着，在每一次他撤走的时候都追逐上前。

Jonathan在他的腿上动了动，稍微坐直了一点，玩着他后脑勺的发丛。他一拽，Steve懒懒地把头后仰。对方的牙齿滑过他的颈动脉，Steve根本没费心藏起自己的呻吟声，手指抓紧了Jonathan的胯骨。

“啊啊——”Steve咽了一口，躲到旁边，鼻尖蹭着Jonathan的耳朵。“Hey。虽然这也很有意思，但是我们应该上楼去了。”

Jonathan犹豫着开口：“你不想留在这儿吗？”

“地板是不错啦，但是我真心想少穿点衣服，”Steve打了个手势，“也想看你多脱几件。”

Jonathan转开了目光。Steve皱眉。

“我是说，除非你不想……”

“我？”Jonathan眨眨眼，“我是担心你。”

“什么？为啥？”Steve抓住他的肩膀，之后手掌又滑下他的上臂。“你觉得我害怕了。”

“等到你觉得这和你想象的不一样的时候，我不想放你逃走。”Jonathan说道，但因为Steve翻的白眼而差点微笑起来。

“你可够啦，”Steve狠狠拍了拍他的屁股，催促他站起身。“要是我们进卧室的时候你还没脱到一半，我就要报警了。”

“噢，Hopper会很开心接这个案子的。”Jonathan回嘴，但已经站起身，顺便把Steve拉了起来。

他们一步两阶窜上楼梯。Steve把自己的衬衫丢在门口，Jonathan则把他的扔在了Steve书桌上。Steve把他钉在自己空荡荡的卧室墙壁上吻他，力道大到足够用腿撑起对方的一部分重量。Jonathan矮一些，所以他稍微向上踮脚，迎上Steve的吻。

对方的手指在Steve的背上游走，让他颤栗起来。他们的牙齿碰在一起，两人都笑出声——但Jonathan利用这个机会攻占了他的嘴巴。两人的唾液牵出银丝，本来没那么叫人兴致勃勃，但是两人的嘴唇都黏黏糊糊，Jonathan还赤裸着上身，所以Steve一秒都等不及碰触他了。

Jonathan飞快地拉下了他的拉链。Steve眨眨眼，看着自己的牛仔裤掉到地板上。他把裤子踢开，再转回头的时候，Jonathan已经沉下膝盖，把Steve的心一块儿拽了下去。

“哦操——”Steve开口。

“站稳了，”Jonathan喃喃道，“就让我……”他把Steve的短裤拉到大腿，Steve的性器立刻弹上小腹，而且，哎呀，他真的已经硬得很了。他起码应该为此感到一点尴尬，然而Jonathan舔了舔嘴唇，换了个姿势， _操_ ，真 _要了命了_ 。

Jonathan伸手握住他，送到自己唇边，再一次润湿了嘴唇，然后缓缓地将他的性器滑入口中。Steve立刻朝前推去，一只手撑着墙，另一只手搁在Jonathan的肩膀上。

Jonathan闭上眼睛，吞咽了一下，好像 _他_ 才是那个爽上九重云霄的人似的；然后他卷起舌尖又舔了一遭，才满意地吸了口气，退回来。他睁开眼睛向上看：“Hey。要是你有什么不喜欢的，就告诉我。”

“遵命，舰长。”Steve好不容易挤出一句，整个人都绷得紧紧的。

Jonathan片刻都没浪费，立刻又吞下了他，缓缓地前后摆动着脑袋，吞得深得叫人苦闷。他的嘴唇被撑圆，睫毛盖住了大部分的眼睛，耳朵全红了，Steve努力想移开视线，然而失败了。他的心跳乱成一团，手掌冒汗，身体随着对方的动作颤抖不已。

Steve突然回想起为数不多的Nancy给他口过的那几次，那很可爱，——挺好的，非常撩人，然而和现下的情景又大不相同。

Jonathan用鼻子深吸了一口气，把他的性器一口吞到了底，直到下巴抵住了Steve的大腿内侧，Steve差点呛着。

“ _天呐_ ——Jonathan——”他轻轻推了推对方的肩膀。Jonathan听话地退回去，而Steve闭紧眼睛，默默从一数到十。

Jonathan跪坐着，抬手抹了抹嘴唇，一副自鸣得意的样子看着Steve。Steve的性器在Jonathan掌心里弹动了两下，之后Jonathan又凑过来，这一次只是轻柔地吸吮着头部，舌尖画着圈。

“你——”Steve拉长了调子，扭动着，“你之前做过这个的，你个混球儿——骗砸——”

他能感觉到Jonathan差点微笑起来，但很快忍回去了。Jonathan开始用手撸动他的性器，浅浅地吞吐着他。Steve的手落在他的后颈，好让自己稳住不动。但Jonathan含着他轻轻地呻吟了一声，Steve立刻头重脚轻。

他们甚至都没来得及到床上去，但是Steve浑身绷紧，心跳快到几乎无法顺畅呼吸。Jonathan空着的那只手扶上他的大腿，探进绷在那儿的短裤，揉捏着他大腿的后侧。Jonathan的节奏乱了那么一两次，因为要退回去咽咽口水，但是太晚了。他的嘴唇鲜红，闪着光，Steve已经把这一幕在心里永久存档了。

就在Steve觉得自己马上就要射出来的时候，Jonathan刚巧退回去调整呼吸。他把前额抵在Steve的胯骨上，呼出一口气，好似那个随时可能射出来的人是他自己。他把Steve的短裤往旁边拽了拽，方便自己亲吻Steve的大腿内侧；脸颊红得和嘴唇不相上下。

“你太他妈迷人了，”Jonathan喘息着，鼻尖蹭了蹭他的性器，让Steve差点腿一软。“再出点声。”Steve抓紧了Jonathan的头发，对方呻吟着，立刻将他吞到了底。

“哦 _操_ ，”Steve的指节顶在墙上，眼睛闭上了一瞬。“Jonathan，我真的要—— _噢_ ，Jonathan——”

Jonathan手上加速，嘴唇箍紧了他性器的头部，好吧，这就是了，Steve除了高潮之外别无选择。

他声音一噎，弓起身体，指间紧抓着Jonathan后脑勺的头发。他的身体弹动着，膝盖撑在Jonathan的肩膀两侧，全靠墙撑着才没倒下去。他猜自己叫了Jonathan的名字，因为对方握着他大腿的手指突然收紧了。Steve偷偷睁开一只眼睛，恰好看见Jonathan把大部分都吞了下去，之后退开，把剩下的接在手心。

他擦了擦嘴，喘息着，眸子毫无焦点，头发因为Steve手上的动作乱作一团。Steve轻柔地松开了他的头发，把他的刘海理顺。

“不好意思，”他嘶声道。

Jonathan抬起头，咧嘴笑道：“从我们第一次约会我就想这么干了。”

我的老天啊，他嗓子哑得不成样子。

“看印第安纳琼斯的时候？！”Steve吸了一口气，“你全程都在滔滔不绝啊。”

“你一直在玩我的手，”Jonathan又贴近，吻了吻他的胯骨，之后站起身，“想在剧院里直接给你口一管。”

“天啊。”Steve半倚在他身上，凑近去索吻。Jonathan张开嘴唇，他尝起来有点苦，但黏黏糊糊，柔软温和，而且Steve尤其喜爱他沿着Jonathan舌头的曲线舔舐时对方发出的模糊声响。

他伸手去够Jonathan的腰带，但对方握住他的手腕阻止了他。

“等等，”Jonathan躲开，慌慌张张的样子，“你不用这么做的。”

Steve一脸不赞成。他退了一步，朝床指了指。“到那儿去。”

“Steve——”

“天啊兄弟，你还穿着牛仔裤呢——看上去就箍得很难受。”

Jonathan从脸红到了脖颈，好像刚刚吞下他性器的小恶魔另有其人似的。他解开自己的腰带，把牛仔裤拽下来，向后退坐到床上；Steve把自己的短裤穿好，穿过房间。他在Jonathan的双腿之间跪下来，挑起眉毛。

“来嘛。”

Jonathan咬着自己的嘴唇，之后扑通倒在床上。他伸手把内裤拽到大腿，然后用腿把它们脱下来踢到地上。这连脱衣舞表演都算不上，但这肯定是Steve见过的最火辣的情景之一了。他立刻倾身向前，手扶着对方的大腿，分开他的双腿。Jonathan小小地抱怨了一声，但Steve专注于抚摸过他的大腿，一路向下勾住他的膝盖，尽他所能感受着一切。

“哇哦。”Steve抓着他的腰把他往自己的方向拉了拉，这样Jonathan就算是半靠在他的腿上了。“你身体真的很软。”

“ _Steve_ 。”

“腿也长。”他压了压对方的腿，只是为了验证一下Jonathan到底有多灵活。“还很韧。”Jonathan怒视着他。

Steve咧嘴笑开，仍然在一路巡视。Jonathan的性器卧在肚脐下边，时不时抽动一下。Jonathan看上去马上就要开始吼他了，所以Steve靠上前，一只手撑在他的肩膀旁边，好把他吻到安静下来。对方光裸的腿扣上他的大腿，在回吻时脊背反弓起来。这一刻Steve有那么多想做的事情，然而Jonathan的性器抵着他的肚皮，所以他决定其他事情可以再等等。

他断开这个吻，舔湿了自己的手心，然后伸到两人之间握住了对方的阴茎。Jonathan一定没预料到他这么直接，在他耳边惊喘了一声，在他身下扭动起来。

他撸动了三下，只是为了感受一下这是什么感觉——没他想象中的那么奇怪。还挺不错的，事实上。

“现在，总算有点我熟悉的内容了。”Steve揶揄他，肩膀上挨了Jonathan一口。

他活动起手腕，大拇指摩挲着性器的头部，时不时低下头去看看，就只是为了欣赏一下这个场景——噢，现在感觉就好多了。就像操作提线木偶似的，要是他在这边捏一捏，或者在那边动一动，Jonathan就会弓起身体，喘息急促，跌回床上或者呻吟着叫他的名字。和他之前的那些啪啪啪是一个原理。Steve能做好这个的。

Jonathan的手指爬上他的胸膛，又绕到背后，掐住他的肩胛骨。Jonathan的胯向上顶进他的手里，建立起某种节奏，但这个角度让Steve的手开始发酸。

他跪坐起来欣赏，Jonathan叹了口气，为自己突然无所依凭而不开心——但Steve分开他的双腿，把一条压在胳膊底下，在另一只手掌心吐了口口水，然后握住了他，眼睁睁地看着他扭动起来。

现在潮红蔓延到了他的胸口。Jonathan呼吸的时候，肚皮上形成一片光滑起伏的凹陷。他眼光朦胧地看向Steve，Steve朝他微笑，手上加快了动作，歪了歪头，轻轻咬了一口Jonathan左边膝盖的内侧。

他差点被一脚踢在脸上，但不管怎么说也值了。

Jonathan没能坚持多久——但是Steve打定主意要一点不漏地看完。他收紧了手掌，然后顿住，就为了看Jonathan张开嘴巴 _呻吟_ 的样子；之后Steve用大拇指蹭了蹭底下，Jonathan就射了，含含混混地讲着些下流话，抬起胳膊来遮住眼睛。Steve一点都没漏下。

他的手指黏糊糊的，于是Steve伸手擦在了之前扔在地上的牛仔裤上，然后把裤子扔进洗衣篮以防万一。

等他转回目光，Jonathan已经坐起来了，看上去双目失神，面颊粉红，发着光，有点汗津津的，但是——

“可爱。”Steve咧嘴笑开，“那挺有意思的。”

“毁气氛高手。”Jonathan咕哝道，但仍伸出手来，等Steve爬回他身边。Jonathan侧倒在床单上，Steve躺在他旁边，伸手搂住他。Jonathan亲了亲他的头发。Steve的心跳全乱了。

他伸手去抓被子给两人盖上。Jonathan翻了个身，这样Steve就能把他的脑袋搁在自己的下巴底下了。

Jonathan呼气，伸出一只手向后去摸他的脑袋。

“你喜欢我的头发，”Steve控诉道。

“啊？”

“你说过我头发很蠢，但是你老是在摸它啊。”

“确实很蠢，”Jonathan确认道，“这就是我喜欢它的原因。”

Steve哼了一声。他能感觉到Jonathan光裸的肩胛骨和背脊贴上自己，然后是腰。

Jonathan突然僵住了。

“说真的？”

“抱歉，”Steve笑出声，把他半勃的性器从Jonathan后腰上挪开。

Jonathan一副被逗笑的样子，“我也不知道我以为会是什么情况。”他把一绺头发顺到Steve耳后。

“你是以为我会不感兴趣哦？”

Jonathan没回答，八成就是这个答案没错了。他们又沉默了一瞬，只有头顶的风扇吱呀作响，之后Jonathan推推他的肩膀，让Steve仰躺在床上。

“那就再来一次，”他开玩笑道，低下头埋进Steve腿间。

——

 

那对上了年纪的拉拉，Mary和Beatrice，这周到音像店来逛了逛，想找一部可以和孙女一起看的儿童电影。两个人牵着手走过一排排货架。Steve发觉他希望自己也能有这么勇敢。

——

 

“呃，你手里拿着这玩意儿没问题的吗？”

“我是个小孩。显然我啥也不该拿。”Lucas答道，之后扒拉下自己的护目镜，点着了焊枪。

“ _Hey hey hey_ ——”Steve打断了他，试图从他手里夺过焊枪。“你他妈到底以为你在干嘛？”

“我们需要所有这些设备，”Mike朝Steve的车库后墙挥手示意，“来装车了，伙计们。”

“你之前说的是你需要 _绳子_ 。”Steve把焊枪放回他爸的工作台上，“我以为你们是要再建个堡垒什么的，日了。”

“啊不是，我们已经进化到微电子时代了，”Dustin答道，“我们打算造个比这些破烂对讲机好一点的设备。Eleven说她可以帮我们找点水银来。”

Steve从Dustin手里夺过那块焊接到一起的铁片，把它举高。Dustin怒视着他。

“你们几个就不能干点，比如，扔球玩之类的游戏？或者至少跟放射性物体无关的事儿？”

“不能。”三个人异口同声。

Steve转而向Will和Max求助，然而两人同时耸耸肩。Max捡起那根钉了钉子的球棒，试探性地挥舞了一下。

Steve朝Will使眼色：“Jonathan知道你在这儿不？”

“呃……不知道……”

“崽。要是他发现你现在—— _Dustin别动_ ——要是他发现是我给了你这些玩意儿，他准得揍我一顿。”

“怎么可能，”Will翻白眼，“他太喜欢你了，下不了手。”

Steve清了清嗓子，嘶声嘘他“ _Hey_ 。”他的目光意有所指地朝另外四个人扫了扫，他们已经开始在他家车库地面上拆东西了。

“你歇歇吧，”Mike毫不留情，“没人关心你对Will他哥那蠢蠢的迷恋之心。”

“迷恋？”Steve嘲道，“我们在约会呢。”

“是哦？那恭喜了。我不care。”

“到此为止，都出去，”Steve朝外一指，“去去去，走走走，玩你们的王子与龙之类的玩意儿去吧。”

“那个叫——”

“别费心了，Dustin。”

“谢谢你的焊枪！”Lucas一边挥手一边跨上了单车，焊枪的枪嘴从他背包开口露出来。Steve一路追了他半个街区才放弃。

——

 

Jonathan上周看上去有点蔫。Steve已经知道是为什么了。

大学申请的截止时间马上就要到了，看上去他们两个都没准备申学校。

Steve对此已经心如止水。他大概会去职校，在镇子附近打点工，也有可能去给他爸干活。感觉Jonathan也差不多是这个打算。他不能离家太远，想关照着点他妈妈，他是这么说的。他家也付不起大学学费，照这个趋势，Will将来也上不了大学。

“我更希望Will去上，”Jonathan说，“我自己打算是一年之内在餐馆当上个经理助理。”

Steve看得见他眼里的失落。Steve也不好受，毕竟他自己已经算没什么救了，但是Jonathan天赋那么高，不该困在霍金斯。

他带Jonathan去了采石场高处的山崖。政府下令在道边多装了些路灯，所以这条路没之前那么暗了。他们坐在引擎盖上，抽着烟取暖，Jonathan挤在他两腿之间，头抵在他的下巴下头。风吹过来的时候Jonathan的头发就会扫过他的鼻尖。

Steve退开，抽了一口烟，朝Jonathan的反方向吹出去。对方的手撑在他的膝盖上，所以Steve伸出右手，把烟送到Jonathan唇边，等着对方也把这口烟呼出去。

Jonathan摸索到他的左手，握紧。

“冷了？”Steve问。

“不是。”

他把鼻尖埋进Jonathan的头发里，弹掉一截烟灰。他努力憋住刺探的话语，因为他知道Jonathan更倾向于把所有的问题都藏起来带进坟墓，但是今天他比平常还要安静，这让Steve担心。

“我知道你在做正确的事……”Steve喃喃道，“但是我觉得你妈妈想让你活得开心。”

Jonathan用拇指摩挲着他的指尖。

“我很开心。”

“你真的宁愿留下来吗？”

“我不用现在就去上大学，”Jonathan说，“我不喜欢高中毕业之后那些社会上的条条框框。”

“你还是可以在摄影这块干一番事业的，”Steve说着，把下巴靠在Jonathan的肩膀上，“你的照片上了报纸。你可以去城里印了卖啊，或者自由职业什么的。”

Jonathan拉过Steve夹着烟的那只手凑到唇边。Steve替他举着烟，让他吸尽最后一口，然后把烟头扔到地上。他看着烟气弥漫开来，升过街灯上方。

“要是我告诉你我爱你，会显得很糟糕吗？”

Steve僵住了。他把下巴从Jonathan肩膀上挪开，好让对方转过身来看着他的眼睛。他们的腿还缠在一块儿，Steve伸手去扶着他的后背，省得两人滑下车前盖。

Steve张了张嘴，又闭上，整个人都震惊了。他又张开嘴，问道：“这就是你最近为什么一直不在状态？”

Jonathan哼了一声，鼻尖冻得发红。他拽了拽外套的袖子，抬头直视Steve的眼睛。

“我不想吓到你。”

Steve不知道该说什么。他抬起一只手来握住Jonathan的颈侧，倾身将吻印上对方的面颊。这都算不上一个吻，更像是在流连不去。之后他退开，又将另一个长吻印在Jonathan的嘴角。

“你是认真的吗？”

“我不知道该怎么说……”Jonathan吞吞吐吐，“你很美。你对待我的方式就好像……”

“就好像我也爱你。”Steve的拇指磨着他的下巴，“你从来没遇到过也爱你的人吗？”

Jonathan移开了目光。Steve假装要去咬他的鼻子，让Jonathan微笑着扭回头来。

“现在我也觉得冷了。”Steve草率地决定道。“华夫饼屋应该还开着。”

Jonathan的眼睛闪闪发亮：“那我请客。”

“你他妈可别又开始跟我争这个。”

Jonathan笑出声，从他兜里顺走了车钥匙，滑下引擎盖，打开了司机那一侧的车门。Steve都没心思再和他抗议了。

他转而在Jonathan开车的时候握住了他的右手，摆弄着他的手指，抓紧最后几分钟时间。之后他们到了餐馆，礼貌地把手收进口袋，在桌下偷偷地锁住脚踝。

——

 

他房间里很热。

风扇开着，窗户也开着好进点凉风，但是Steve的头发还是汗湿着贴上前额，Jonathan也没好到哪儿去。

他们第一回尝试的时候，Steve慌了，之后每次要到本垒的尝试都以此作结。但是今晚一切都慢悠悠的，Steve的电视默默地充当着背景白噪音，而Jonathan一手抓紧了床单，把头转向一边，眼睛藏在手腕底下。

Steve凑过去吻他，但差不多只吻到了嘴角，他在把自己浸了润滑液的、粘粘的手指抽出来的时候发着抖。

“你确定你没问题？”

“我跟 _老天_ 发誓，”Jonathan咬牙，“要是你今天晚上还不操我，我就再朝你鼻子来一拳。”

“我不想伤着你嘛，”Steve为自己辩护，稍稍坐了回去，方便自己重新推进三根手指。Jonathan小小地扭动了一下，在对方的手指没往他想要的地方去的时候咕哝出声。

“我跟你说了我没问题。我 _上个星期_ 就跟你说了我没——”

“你表情看上去就很疼的啊！”

“我说了让我适——适应一下！”Jonathan向后顶，一只膝盖锁住Steve的腰，向下用力，想让他的手指进得更深一些。Steve弯了弯手指，Jonathan呻吟出声，脊背弓起，脑袋磨蹭着床头板。

实话说，Steve可以这么玩上几个钟头。既然他已经知道怎么把Jonathan Byers变成一块人形凝胶果冻，也就觉得不需要再继续下去了。这就是Steve所需要的全部了。显然Jonathan并不同意。

“你就是想让我求你，是不是？”他嘶声道，听在Steve耳中格外粗哑。他为此兴奋地颤抖起来，一路向下，亲吻到Jonathan的喉咙。他再次弯起手指，重重一压，Jonathan坦率地呻吟起来，之前那幅坏脾气的样子随着他在床上扭动的动作全数流走了。

“我天，你真是让我着迷，”Steve在他耳边咕哝，吮吸着他耳后的皮肤。Jonathan呻吟着他的名字，一只手纠缠进他的头发里。Jonathan的阴茎抵着他的肚皮，通红饱涨着，被遗忘在一旁；Steve卡在平角裤布料底下的性器为此兴奋地抽动了一下。

“你还好？”

“还好——操，你就来吧。”

Steve站起身去找保险套，又拿了更多的润滑液回来。等到他回到床上，Jonathan已经挪到床尾，往自己背后垫了个枕头。Steve咧嘴一笑，把他的双腿拉开，亲了亲他膝盖内侧的美人痣。Jonathan无言地伸手吊住自己的一条腿，好让Steve跪在床上戴上套子。

“Ready Freddy？”

“我要踹你了。”

他用微笑藏住自己的紧张，又把Jonathan打量了一遍。他太tm性感了，脖颈泛红，满是齿痕，嘴唇发肿，头发翘得四面都是。Steve简直可以就这么射出来，所以他抓紧时间，扶着Jonathan的腰把他拽过来，开始慢慢推入。

Jonathan自己也在朝他的方向推，Steve立刻呻吟出声，摁紧了Jonathan的腰。

“ _操_ 。真紧。”

“别废——废话。”

他把手滑到Jonathan的大腿，掌控住对方，因为环绕着他的热度而闭紧了眼睛。他朝前顶弄，在前进得超乎想象的顺利时咒骂出声。Jonathan无声地呻吟起来，手向后攀住床头板。

“ _天呐_ Steve——Steve你得动一动——”

“让我缓一下，”他声音紧绷，慢慢地从腹中盘踞的紧张感里跋涉出来。他只小小地后退了一点点，哦 _操_ ，他是真的有那么一段时间没做过这个了。

“来吧，”Jonathan喘息道，“快啊。”

Steve咽了咽，弓起身体，倾身向前，把Jonathan罩在下面，方便自己的动作。他向上、向里顶弄，建立起某种节奏，差点在自己舌头上咬出个洞才忍住没射出来。他全身从头到尾都在刺痛，性器搏动着；他们合二为一，依偎得那么近，Steve除了Jonathan的气息之外再也感受不到别的。汗水从他的头发滑到脖颈，而Jonathan半路迎上了他的抽插，让他惊喘出声。

“Steve。”

他抬起头来。

Jonathan朝他伸手：“我又不会碎。”

Steve握住了他的手，凑过去吻他，只亲了一下，是为他自己着想。他们的嘴唇轻擦，一簇温柔的火花明灭，之后他狠狠地操进去。Jonathan拱起脊背，呻吟声在喉咙深处鸣响。

他们笨拙地摸索着，节奏摇摇欲坠，Steve差点在Jonathan肩膀上咬出个洞来，而Jonathan的指甲在Steve背上划下痕迹；一切都棒得难以置信，Steve不知道他们将来还能如何超越这一次。

Steve不会说这是他第一回“有意义的性爱”，但是这的确在某种意味上意义非凡。Jonathan从睫毛底下紧紧盯着他，好像 _他_ 才是那个没法挪开目光的人。他催促着他，用低沉嘶哑的声音叫着Steve的名字，生茧的指尖攀住他的脊椎骨。他是个男人，平胸，头发蓬乱，手强壮有力，而Steve将一切尽数接受，小心贮存。

床被他们的重量压得吱呀作响。Jonathan就tm把冲撞全部承受下来了；他在Steve大幅度的动作间沉默不语，之后嘶声呻吟，脚趾在床尾蜷缩起来。Steve没坚持多久，正正好够他伸手到两人之间，逼得Jonathan用掌心堵住自己的抽咽。Steve根本没办法不去亲吻他，即使他已经累得没力气回吻。Jonathan的手指在他的臀瓣上游走，催促着他射出来；而他就在Jonathan开口请求的一瞬间丢盔弃甲。

肾上腺素、疲乏、他胸口的酸麻和在他背上掐出弯月的手指——这些让Steve笑出声，把脸埋进Jonathan的头发。

“好了好了，”Jonathan喘息着，拍了拍他的背，“你做得很好，现在从我里面出去。”

Steve又笑了一轮，但还是抽出来把套子处理掉了。Jonathan坐起身伸了个懒腰，关节咔吧作响，他看上去就像性爱的象征。床单堆在他身边，头发压在枕头上搞得一团乱，红着眼圈，余韵之下的皮肤光洁顺滑。堪称美景。

他们身上黏糊糊的，Steve本来想不管了直接睡，但是Jonathan揪着他的头发把他拉去洗澡，他们又抵着镜子亲热了一会儿，直到皮肤泡得起皱才作罢。

 

当然，没人料到第二天早上会在厨房撞见Steve他爸。

“噢，”Steve在楼梯上停下脚步，Jonathan撞到他背上，“你给厨房买了几把新椅子。”

“你喜欢吗？”他爸爸俯视着他们俩，“有个蠢货在旧货市场上卖的，基本上能凑成一套了。”他爸一共买回来了三把椅子。

“呃，”Jonathan开口，Steve惊跳了一下，从楼梯上走下来，免得挡住他的视线，“你好，Harrington先生。”

他爸爸眨眨眼：“Byers？”

“我们昨天晚上一块儿学习，结果睡过去了。”Steve马上解释道。

他爸爸挑起一边眉毛，“在周六晚上？”

操。“呃……对。”

爸爸耸耸肩，“随便吧。别被他带坏了，Byers，这个小孩这辈子都没在星期六晚上学过习。”

Jonathan和Steve交换了一个如释重负的眼神，过去忙活早饭。

——

 

Nancy的爸爸需要人帮忙给家里装个新水槽，他家旧的那个不明不白就坏了。Steve不会明白地指出来，但是他十分确定到底是谁搞的鬼。

不管怎么说吧，Nancy不放心她爸自己装，所以Steve自愿在放学之后去帮帮忙。

他们把新水槽从卡车上抬进厨房里。拆掉旧的还得花点时间，在Nancy端着橙汁进来的时候，他们正在拧主水管上的螺丝。

“歇会儿吧，孩子。”Wheeler先生捏了捏Steve的肩膀。“你干的不赖。我去卡车里拿最后那几个零件。”

“行，”Steve靠着柜台，从Nancy手里接过橙汁。“谢谢，Wheeler先生。”

前门咣当关上了，Steve叹了口气，瘫进厨房椅子里。

“跟我爸干活真是累趴了是吧？”Nancy咧嘴笑道。

“我十分确定我俩都不知道我们在干什么。”

“他就是倔到不想叫修理工。”她也坐下来，从给她爸爸准备的那一杯里抿了一口。

“那某些事情就说得通了。”

“闭嘴，”Nancy戳了戳他。她敲了敲桌面，“说到这个。我爸妈周六晚上出去约会，我朋友Lori和我打算看部电影。你想带Jonathan过来吗？”

“嗯……”Steve用袖子把额头上的汗擦掉，想了想。要是Lori指的是Steve认识的那个Lori的话，那姑娘挺文静的，之前跟他一块上过两节英语课。

“她人挺酷，”Nancy仿佛看透了他在想什么。"你们俩不用在她面前装样子。”

Steve对她做了一个心累的表情。

“我发誓，”Nancy点点头，“我们这学期开头就交上朋友了。她，呃……她也是双。”

“哦这样。”Steve眨眨眼，“呃，我跟他确认一下时间表。不过反正上回我听说他两点就能下班。”

“棒！要是你们忙也没关系。不过反正我妈给了买披萨的钱，所以，算是免费吃哦。”

“嗯哼，我们很有可能会来的。反正Jonathan不管怎么都得过来接Will，”Steve吸了一口橙汁。“不过我得先警告你一下，他——”

“在看电影的时候说个不停，我造，”Nancy笑起来，“你怎么能忍得了的啊？”

Steve耸耸肩：“那还挺可爱的。”

“有意思。我问过Jonathan他怎么应付你的睡眠习惯的，他也这么说的。”

Steve嘲道：“什么睡眠习惯？”

“你简直就是一只巨型考拉。我每回热醒过来的时候都浑身是汗。”

“哦，”Steve揉了揉鼻子，“要是他觉得热了会直接一肘子把我怼开，让我翻到一边去。”

“哇哦，新式浪漫啊。”

前门咔哒一声开了，他俩同时伸手去拿自己的杯子，在Wheeler先生拿来剩下零件的时候喝着自己的橙汁。他们交换了一个表情，努力不要笑出声。

——

 

Lori和Nancy坐在沙发上，Jonathan和Steve则坐在地板上，依偎在一块儿。Jonathan在Nancy的朋友面前有点害羞，但仍然环着Steve的肩膀，摆弄着自己和Steve的手指。孩子们在楼下大喊大叫，声音透过门板传进来，所以Nancy又把音量调高了。

Jonathan还是在说个不停，只不过声音小了些，更像是说给自己听。这让Steve微笑起来，因为这件事实在是可爱。

披萨到的时候他们暂停了电影。Steve去地下室，叫那一群小鬼上来吃饭。他们冲上楼梯，一路还在大叫着巨型蜘蛛和无头骑士之类的。

厨房桌子不够盛下他们所有人，所以Steve使力一跳，坐上了流理台。Jonathan站在他旁边，把碟子小心地放在他大腿上。

“然后——”

“砰！”Mike用双手做了一个爆炸的手势，“全灭。”

“这回不是我的锅，”Dustin嚼着披萨，“是 _Lucas_ 不肯给Undertaker交钱的。”

“我才不会把钱给那个叫人毛骨悚然的玩意儿呢！我自己游就成，谢了。”

Nancy转向Lori：“我希望我明白他们到底在说什么。”

“我还在学，”Eleven——或者说Jane——说道，安静地窝在自己的椅子里。Will朝她竖起大拇指。

“我小时候也玩这个，”Lori微笑道，“我可有三个哥哥呢。”

“上帝保佑你。”Nancy叹息。

“有哥哥多好啊？”Mike满嘴塞着吃的，Nancy瞪了他一眼。Steve笑出声，差点把Jonathan放在他腿上的碟子摔了。Jonathan无言地接住了盘子，把它放回原处。

Steve转向他：“哎呀，不好意思。”

“没关系。”

“你那份是不是夏威夷披萨？”Steve问，“我去拿的时候一块都没了。”

“是，”Jonathan把那半块举到Steve嘴边，“想吃吗？”

“想，”Steve低下头咬了一口，“嗯哼，谢了。”他把披萨咽下去，之后朝自己唇上点了两下。Jonathan做了个不赞成的表情，撇了撇嘴角。Steve又在唇上点了点。

“不。”

“求你啦？”

Jonathan朝桌子那边使了个眼色，他们那一伙正在笑Lucas，他刚刚把苏打从鼻孔里喷出来了。Steve噘嘴，紧盯着Jonathan的侧脸，立志要在上边烧个洞出来。等他看到对方肩膀一垮，就知道这回赢了。Jonathan沉默地踮起脚尖，轻轻啄了一下他的嘴唇。Steve咧嘴笑起来，心满意足，又回去吃他的披萨。

Nancy在眼镜后头俏皮地一笑，Lori有意转开了目光。孩子们已经开始把他们的纸碟扔在一边，往地下室跑了。桌上，纸巾和杯子散落在四处。Nancy把自己的碟子也扔在一桌垃圾里，问道：“准备好回去看电影了吗？”

“好。”

“我没问题。”

Steve从台子上跳下来，一手搂住Jonathan的腰。“我等不及想看看下一个是谁狗带了。”

“绝对是那个姑娘，”Jonathan跟着他往回走，“这片子不套路才有鬼了。”

“别现在就下定论嘛。”Lori微笑道。

“她冲上楼躲进衣橱里的时候我就对剧本失去信心了。”

“你就不能好好看个电影？”Steve好心地戳戳他，“别分析这分析那的。”

Jonathan什么也没说，但他小小地笑了笑，任由Steve推了推他。他们坐回原来的位置，但是这回Jonathan放松了一点，手指安静地和Steve缠在一起。在接下来的几个钟头里，他们什么也不用担心。

——

 

走廊里熙熙攘攘。他早到了15分钟，想找英语老师交一份迟交的论文，好得一点步骤分。大概还能去买杯咖啡。再和朋友们打声招呼。

然而Steve停住脚步，单肩吊着背包，张着嘴盯着喷在他储物柜上的字。粉色的喷漆：

**基佬** 。

大家都在看着他，有人表情微妙，有人则不。走廊另一端传来笑声——Steve看向唯一的另一个被喷了漆的储物柜。是Jonathan的。

“King Steve～”Carol咧嘴笑道，在一群新狐朋狗友的簇拥下溜达过来，“有人被基佬病毒感染了哦？”

Steve猛地转过身：“你干的？”

“我？不是啊，”Carol笑出声，“但是在食堂干了件大事的那个人绝对该被评个奖。”

“食……”Steve推开他们，穿过走廊，砰地撞开食堂大门。

已经有两位食堂阿姨在清理了，但是公告墙上钉了上百张一模一样的照片：Steve和Jonathan在Wheeler家门口亲吻告别。Steve麻木地从地上捡起一张，盯着它看。

“小心点，别碰到他，”Tommy开玩笑地吧Carol拉得离他远远的，“你会变成基佬的。”

Steve转过身，磨着牙：“谁干的？”

“上帝呗，他来惩罚你的罪孽了～”

Steve搡了他一把，让Tommy踉跄着后退了一步。

“别让我再问一遍。”

Tommy也搡回来，Steve后背撞上了储物柜。

“闪开，怪物，”Tommy啐了一口，“我不知道谁干的，但是干这事儿的绝对tm是个英雄。”

Steve的手捏成了拳头，把他们都推到一边，朝走廊深处走去。他们在他身后朝他嚷，但听在Steve耳朵里全是噪音。他得找到Jonathan——他得确认对方一切都好——

他转过拐角，正要跑起来，但突然停住了脚步。他看见Jonathan倚在墙上，手里拿着书，等着上课。他还穿着那件常穿的毛皮内里的牛仔夹克，配一件条纹衬衫和破洞牛仔裤，看上去那么放松，一点都不像有事情发生的样子。有学生盯着他们看，但是Jonathan看上去不慌不忙，眼里满是困意。

“Jonathan！”

他一惊。

“Steve？”

“你还好吧？”Steve打量了他一遭，“你有没有看见——”

走廊里到处都是窃窃私语声。几个足球队的混球一路跟过来，朝他们喊道：Hey基佬！嘿！过来——

“我们得离开了，”Steve抓住Jonathan的手腕拉住。Jonathan吓了一跳，跌跌撞撞地跟着他走。

“我们去哪儿——”

Steve把他们拽进暗房。门没锁，谢天谢地里边没人，所以他把Jonathan推进去，落了锁。

“操，”Steve骂道，倚在门上，“操，太糟了。”

Jonathan眨眨眼，仍然在试图跟上节奏。

“你还好吧？”

“你去过食堂了没？”Steve举起他捡起的照片，“有人拍了这个！”

“我看见了……”

“感觉是上周拍的。”Steve盯着那张照片，心沉了下去。“谁拍的？谁——谁发现了？怎么……”

“要上课了，”Jonathan往旁边退了一步，“我们该走了。”

“我们——不不不，我们得想个办法，”Steve手在发抖，“这很糟，Jonathan，你是不是还没意识到？整个学校都知道了！”

“所以呢？有人看见我们俩了？”Jonathan哼了一声，“又不是世界末日。”

“又不是世界末——”Steve假笑一声，“要是你以为之前的霸凌就够惨的了，以后估计程度要再翻一番。”

“所以？”Jonathan眯起眼睛，“哦，哇哦，Steve Harrington要应付几个新外号了。了不起了不起。”

“你他妈到底怎么回事？”Steve爆发了，“到明天整个镇子都知道了！”

Jonathan翻了个白眼，“反正他们早晚也会知道。”

“但是不是用这种方式！”Steve挥了挥照片。

“今天，明天，又有什么区别呢？”

“选择就是区别。我真的很想自己选择什么时候和认识的人出柜啊。”

“听上去不错，”Jonathan打断他，“我当时也没那种特权，所以忍着吧你。”

“你为什么一定要表现得这么混蛋？”

“你为什么就那么不喜欢被人看见和我在一块？”

“我不是——”

“我也不觉得我们做过的一切有什么丢人的。”

“我也没觉得啊！”

“你显然就是！”Jonathan张开胳膊，“不然你也不会在乎其他人怎么说了。”

“你已经因为这个被留校察看过一次了。”Steve咬牙。

“这回他们想用什么理由处罚我？！我们什么都没干啊！”

最后一遍铃声响起，撞破了他们所在的这个小世界。Steve突然感觉被剥光，赤裸着，在这间空荡荡的屋子里显得渺小无比。红色的光线嘲笑着他们，把他们的影子投在墙上。Steve叹气，抹了把脸。Jonathan安静地移开了目光。

“我们放学之后再谈。”Jonathan说道，现在语气软了一些。

“好，”Steve咽了咽，“大概我们吃午饭的时候不应该再坐一起了。”

Jonathan脸上闪过受伤的神色，但他把它抹掉了，眼神冷下来：“行。随便吧。”他走出暗房，咣当把门摔上。

Steve揉了揉眼睛，把提到喉咙的心咽回肚子里。

——

 

课堂难以忍受。

他什么也听不进去，眼神难以聚焦，瞪着黑板。Steve脑子里嗡嗡响着一千种给他爸的说辞，但是没一种说得通。他不知道怎么才能修复和Jonathan之间的关系，思维四处奔逸，担心下周就要丢掉自己的工作。他的经理看上去一点都不恐同，不过沉默的人才是最可怕的，是吧？

人们总是转过头来看他。那张照片几乎要在他兜里烧出个洞。

Jonathan午饭的时候甚至都没来食堂。无论如何，Steve还是坐在他们常坐的那张桌。他对自己的食物挑挑拣拣，胃口全无。午休结束后，他考虑过直接逃课，去和Jonathan谈谈。Steve不可能自己面对这些，而且也该死的十分确定他不可能在Jonathan正生他气的时候面对这一切。让他惊讶的是，Jonathan才是逃掉他们的政治课的那一个。所以Steve只得等到了放学。

剩下的两节课过的真tm慢。Steve没费心做笔记。有个学生花半节课朝他投纸团，但是老师半路逮住了他，直接送到了校长室，所以一切还好。

他看见Nancy在他的教室外边探头探脑，不耐烦地等着他们下课。等到老师终于放他们走的时候，她炮弹似的窜了进来，在人流中挤出一条路。

“Steve！”

他把包甩过肩头：“Hey Nance。”

“你还好吧？”

“呃，这个嘛。”Steve揉了揉眼睛，“哈，我们走着看吧。”

“我不知道照片是谁拍的，”Nancy说道，“Lori发誓不是她，你们俩出门的时候她还在屋里呢。而且肯定也不是那群孩子们，他们绝对不会——我发誓，Steve，我会找出是谁来的。”

Steve伸手按住她的肩膀捏了捏，领着她出了教室：“别担心了，我也不在乎是谁拍的。”

“你……不在乎？”

“Well，我的确在乎。但是，呃，Jonathan和我今天早上算是吵了一架，我想先找他和好再管别的。”

Nancy皱起眉，在走廊里站住了。有个门卫在把最后一点喷漆的痕迹从Jonathan的柜子上擦掉。“Steve，我真的很抱歉。我觉得这全都是我的错。”

“这绝对不是你的错，”Steve朝她笑了笑，“我们会和好的。”

Nancy叹气，朝他那边靠了靠：“好吧。要是你爸——……我确定我能说服爸妈让你晚上在我们家地下室睡的。”

“不会这么糟的，”他点点头，“但还是谢了。”Steve四处看看，“你知道Jonathan是不是还在学校吗？”

“应该还在。我在停车场看见他的车了。”

“行吧。我猜我就在那儿等着他了。”

“好运！”Nancy捏了捏他的胳膊，“不是每个人都看你们不顺眼的。”

“谢谢，”Steve半心半意地笑笑，“明天见。”

Nancy挥手告别，Steve出门去找Jonathan的车。他看到它停在常停的位置，墙边，靠近停车场里边的位置。他倚在车门上等着，希望Jonathan放学之后别为了任何事耽搁。但是今天天气也不冷，所以Steve也不太在意等一会儿。他在心里把一会儿要说的话排演了几遍。

Well，二十分钟过去了，现在他开始在意了。什么鬼。Steve不耐烦地换了换姿势，看着车一辆一辆地从停车场开走。他又等了五分钟，然后叹了口气，开始往回走。Jonathan有可能还在那间该死的暗房里。Steve走向学校后门，因为走侧门比正门近多了；但是旁边传来一阵不容错认的拳头揍到身上的声音，让Steve停住了脚步。

他朝角落看了看，就在那儿，两栋教学楼之间，Jonathan四肢着地倒在地上。他流着血，脸颊一侧划伤，指节也破了。五个对他一个——全都是今天早上足球队的那群混账。Jonathan站起来，挥拳，把Michael McDonald打了个措手不及。他低吼了一声揍了回来，Jonathan也迎上前，低吼着把他双手反剪搡到墙上。

他们两个鼻子里都流着血。一个以前在初中被叫做Gummy的男生试图把他们扭开。Steve感到一丝骄傲。

Jonathan被人拎着领子拉开，踹到地上，就算Steve加入，他们也毫无胜算；但是这也没拦着他高喊着冲入战局，飞起一跃，踹掉了Michael McDonald的大牙。

“操！”Micheal吐了一口，血沿着下巴流下来，“Harrington？”

Steve甩了甩手，然后伸手把Jonathan拉起来。

“Steve，”Jonathan开口，“你得马上离开。”血从他面颊上流下来，流过脖子，渗进夹克衫的领口，Steve感觉到怒意在他胸腔中积聚起来。

他转向Michael：“听着兄弟。我们以前可是在数学考试里合作打小抄的交情。我们不用非得搞得这么难看。”

“我们是不用。”Michael又啐了一口，揉着嘴，“但是你就非得跟这个基佬扯上关系。”

“你看。你要是打他就是在打我，”Steve做了个手势，卷起袖子，“就这么简单。”

“那我猜场面就好看不了了。”Michael咆哮道，朝他那群杂兵做了个手势，他们从Jonathan侧面围过来。Jonathan绷紧了神经。

“我猜也是。”Steve说着，一拳揍上McDonald的下巴。

——

 

墙上的挂钟滴答滴答的声响让人难以忍受。关上的门后传来模糊的交谈声，但是挂钟的声音更响一些，已经快到四点了。Steve考虑着如果自己把它从墙上拽下，抠出电池来，会不会有人注意到。Hopper大概会吧。

Steve动了动，手里的冰袋哗啦一响。他疼得一缩，右边整张脸都在抽痛。这个房间感觉太小了。Steve的膝盖撞上面前的桌子，于是往后退了退。

他偷偷瞄了一眼Jonathan，对方在另一把椅子里坐着，微妙地避开了他的朝向。他的嘴唇裂开了，左眼肿起，脸颊上划伤好几道，好像有人戴着戒指揍了上去似的。不过感觉鼻梁没断，但是天啊，这可真够血淋淋的。Steve盯得越久，心就沉得越深。

Jonathan盯着地面上的某一点，把冰袋敷在眼睛上，但很快疼的一缩，把冰袋拿开了。

“Hey，”Steve轻声道，“让我看看。”

Jonathan看向他，但没动。Steve伸出手来，僵持在那儿，在两人之间。Jonathan盯着他的时间之长，让他觉得自己有点蠢。Jonathan终于转过头去。Steve猜这就是他能得到的全部准许了。他轻柔地用手指抬起Jonathan的下巴，好好地看了看他的伤势。Steve情不自禁地喃喃出声，语调悲伤：“噢……宝贝……”

Jonathan就是不看Steve。Steve把自己的冰袋敷在他的黑眼圈上，对方轻轻地畏缩了一下。Jonathan终于抬起头——但是看上去满是痛苦。Steve也不能怪他；他还没照过镜子，但猜得到好不到哪儿去。他没法用鼻子呼吸，下巴也在地面上硬生生地磨过几回。

有手指轻柔地抚过他的下巴，现在轮到Steve瑟缩了。

“我很抱歉。”Jonathan说道，声音柔和苦涩。

Steve坐直了：“你很抱歉？”

“嗯。我——我之前太迟钝了。我忘了这一切对你来说仍是全新的。我不该让你自己一个人去面对的。”Jonathan的手落到他腿上。Steve也学他，手指因为一直拿着冰袋而冰凉。Jonathan抓了抓脖子上干涸的血迹，继续道：“我以为你不想被看到和我在一起。我吓坏了。”

“我也很抱歉，”Steve说道，“我没有——我不该那么反应过度。我不想让你觉得我会离开什么的。你知道我永远都不会的。”

Jonathan软软地笑了笑，即使看上去仍然疼的要命：“我知道。”

“再说了，那场架我们也赢得漂亮啊。”

Jonathan哼了一声：“要是我们赢了，我们就不会坐在这儿了。”

“但是你迎面踹了Gummy一脚呢？赞。”

“我也觉得你往Marshall的鼻子上揍那一拳的时候特别辣。”

Steve咧嘴笑开，干，真的疼：“要不是会疼的厉害，我真的会现在亲你的。”

“可能也值呢？”Jonathan试图说服他。

Steve耸耸肩，倾身向前，闭上眼睛。Jonathan迎上它，轻轻把两人裂开的嘴唇合在一起。干涸的血迹四处都是，他们的下巴擦在一起，两人都缩了一下。Steve退了回去。

“不，不值。”Jonathan纠正道。Steve笑出声。

门开的时候他及时止住了笑声。

Hopper走进来，一脸不开心。他把门在身后关上，给了他们一个精疲力竭的表情，绕过去坐在自己办公桌后边。Steve咽了咽唾沫，慢慢把冰袋挪到自己下巴上。

Hopper叹了口气，俯身点了根烟：“听着。我知道你们在学校的时候遭受的那一堆破事，才会大打出手。”Steve和Jonathan安静地坐着。Hopper朝他们使了个眼色：“你们坐在这儿的唯一原因是因为Byers先出了第一拳。”

“我们坐在这儿是因为那些混账们都是tm一群胆小鬼，”Steve说道。Hopper朝他做了个表情，Steve没精打采地耷拉下脑袋，“抱歉。”

警长抽了一口烟，把烟卷拿开，捏着鼻梁。

“Byers。你是为什么这么干？”

Jonathan舔舔下唇，捏了捏手里的冰袋。“他们对Steve胡说八道。”

Steve觉得他的心脏几乎停跳，因为，天啊，他爱他，他那么爱Jonathan——

Hopper逼问道：“说了什么？”

“他们要对他做的事，他们要逼他做的事。”

Hopper叹了口气，短暂地闭了闭眼睛理清楚思绪。等他重新睁开眼睛的时候，拿自己的烟卷指了指他们俩。

“我听说学校的事了。我真的一点都不关心你们俩私人时间里到底干点啥，但是很多人都给警署打电话问Hawkins高中打架的事儿，所以我还是得说说。”Hopper又深吸了一口烟，吐出来，“操，你们至少等到他们出第一拳再揍回去。那我至少可以给你们找个自卫的由头。”

Jonathan礼貌地点点头：“谢了，Hopper。”

他也朝他们微笑了一下，点头：“我欠你们俩的，扯平了。别任那些人摆布。”

“是的，先生。”

“行了，你们可以走了。”

Jonathan和Steve同时站了起来。他们交换了一个松了一口气的表情，总算从这间该死的房间走了出去。Joyce正在等候室里等着他们。她跳起来，冲过来，感觉都快疯了：“我的天——看看你们两个！”她用手拢住Jonathan的脸颊，然后是Steve的。“他说什么了吗？一切都还好？”

“一切都好，妈。”

她的脸色从关心变成了恼怒。她揪着Jonathan的耳朵，叫他痛叫出声：“你就是个蠢蛋。”

“嗷，嗷——对不起——”

“你也是，”Joyce一锤定音，Steve吓得一缩，颤抖着点点头。

她叹了口气，把钱包夹在胳膊底下，然后说道：“我听说学校里的事了。有人这么对你们真让我伤心。”

Jonathan耸耸肩，Steve则露出一个同情的微笑。

“我和你们校长谈过了——他们说了他们绝对不容许对学生任何形式的偏见行为，要是还有别的事——”

“妈，没关系的。”Jonathan把她的手收进自己的手心，捏了捏。

“只不过是高中罢了。”Steve微笑道，Jonathan也回以微笑。

Joyce叹了口气：“你需要搭顺风车回家吗，Steve？”

Steve抬头，从窗户望出去，看见他爸从车上下来。

“看上去不用了。”

Jonathan马上握住他的胳膊，吸了口气：“Steve——”

“我会没事的，”Steve点点头，又微笑起来，干，还是很疼，“明天见。”Jonathan一路盯着他，睁大眼睛，满是关心。

警署的前门叮地一声开了。Steve的爸爸四处环视，直到看到了自己的儿子。他的面色凝重起来，哎哟，那种熟悉的众神之怒的神色。

“Steven？”

Steve拉开Jonathan的手，挥手告别：“回见，Byers太太。”

“我们走吧。”他的爸爸拉着门。Steve点点头，走了过去，听见他爸的咕哝声，“见鬼的，看看你自己的样子。”

Steve爬上副驾，刚坐好就开始头疼，在他爸沉默地爬上驾驶座、启动引擎的时候胃里发抽。没人说话。

他也看不出他爸在想什么。Steve能看出他的下巴在怒意中紧绷着，手指在方向盘上敲打，Steve想知道他已经被揍了一顿的脸能不能帮他逃过这一回。又过去了一分钟，Steve觉得这沉默真的不能忍了。要是他爸要骂他，就让他赶紧骂了吧。

“你接到电话了？”

“对。”

“他们跟你说什么了？”

“足够了，”他爸答道。Steve点点头。车内又安静下来。Steve盯着窗外。他们只开了十五分钟，但这大概是从圣诞节以来他们相处过的最长的一段时间了。Steve的鼻子又开始流血，他在放手套的格子里找了几张纸巾，擦了擦脸。

他的爸爸打破了沉默。

“工作还有吧？”

Steve转过头，惊了。“啊？”

“工作。”

“呃。到目前还有。”

“嗯。”他点点头。顿了一下。“没被开除？”

“呃……没。”

“成绩呢？”

“没得过D。”

“毕业之后有规划吗？”

“我觉得算是。”

“你已经tm十八岁了。我一点都不关心你在跟谁勾搭，知道吧？”他爸爸扫了他一眼，吓了Steve一跳。这是真的吗？仪表盘看着有点糊……但是不，这是真的，因为他爸叹了口气，把自己的头发往后扒了扒，“不管怎么说，我这些年也算不上什么好爸爸，没资格狠狠修理你。”

“我们不只是在勾搭，”Steve说道，“我是真的关心他。”

“是吗？反正从你鼻子里的纸团里看不出来，”他爸指出，“反正不记得你为哪个姑娘挨过这样的揍。”

“哈哈——嗷——随便了。”

“但是——”他爸怒视着挡风玻璃，“——要是下次我再看见你进了局子……你就等着屁股开花吧。”

“懂了。”Steve点点头，“不打架了。”

他爸爸点点头。一块沉重的大石从Steve胸口上消失了。他还是不能呼吸，鼻子和嘴唇状况一团糟，但是尽管浑身是血，他仍然感觉自己清清白白。坦率。他任由自己的脑袋倒在头枕上，呼出一口气。

“你本来打算什么时候告诉我？”

“呃。理想情况下，永远别。”

“Hm。”他爸抓了抓后颈。“帮我个忙，细节就省了吧。”

“达成共识。”

——

 

他们仍然吸引了不少视线，毕竟他们看上去像是刚和熊打了一架，熊还tm赢了。Steve正在把剩下的东西往储物柜里塞，Nancy正喋喋不休，Jonathan跟着点头；关于他们黑眼圈的窃窃私语和谣言已经在四面八方扩散开。有一群低年级的学生从自己的储物柜朝这边看。Steve感觉自己就像一只缸里的金鱼。

Jonathan突然转身，受够了这些吵吵嚷嚷，指着自己下巴上的伤：“你喜欢这个？你该看看其他人是什么惨样。”

低年级生瞬间作鸟兽散，天呢，这可真是让人神清气爽。

Nancy挑起眉毛，“他们可是把你们揍出屎了啊。”

“没人需要知道那个。”Steve耸耸肩，双臂环上两人的肩膀。

——

 

天气逐渐暖和起来。他们可以出门逛逛了，事实上，哪儿都行。但是这周他们的班都排满了，空余时间又要和Nancy，Lori一起学习，应付周一那场蠢毙了的大考，所以Steve现在对一切都还满意。

电视在嗡嗡放着背景音，又一次被遗忘了。他们在沙发上躺着，差不多全靠枕头支撑着身体；Jonathan把Steve一路向后推去，好和他面对面躺着，方便亲亲抱抱。一切都显得慵懒怠惰，昏沉欲睡，感觉棒极了，因为Steve现在想怎么捏Jonathan屁股都没关系，对方对此无计可施。

和Jonathan亲热很有趣，因为每次总与上次不同。他们还没来得及尝试太多，毕竟要等伤痕消退。但是现在Jonathan所在的位置高一些，并开始利用这一点引导他们之间的吻。Steve浑身放松，心情愉悦，随便他爱做什么做什么了；他觉得研究Jonathan牛仔裤的接缝更有意思。

Jonathan的手指蜷缩着抓紧Steve的领子。他轻轻一拉，轻柔地向下追寻着他的锁骨。Jonathan的脑袋随着印下亲吻的动作摆动着，Steve能分辨出他全然出神了，因为他的手指在Steve颈后无意识地画着圈，时不时从嘴里发出小小的愉悦叹息。他们两个今天都还没刮胡子，额外的摩擦扎得他脸上有点刺痒。

他知道Jonathan不是那么喜欢舌吻——毕竟是个精致的男孩子，之类的——但是Steve打定了主意要烦他，用一个凶狠的吻把他的舌头勾出来，吮吸着。Jonathan绷紧了身体，睫毛忽闪着，吃惊地吸了口气。Steve抓住他的大腿后侧，用力一拉，把他往上拽了拽。

随着一声顺滑的啵声，Jonathan抽身退开，朝他微笑：“别这么干。”

Steve随着电视里少儿广告的节拍，在他屁股上打着拍子。

“别怎么？”

“别这样，”Jonathan笑出声。他不得不撑起一边肩膀，伸手抓住Steve的手。

“但是这个节奏很带感嘛。”

“我觉得这是你能说出来的最糟糕的台词了。”

Steve一脸厚颜无耻的笑容。他抬起胳膊，搂住对方的腰，过程中Jonathan的衬衫被带了上去。

“开心吗？”

Jonathan往下看了看他，有点狐疑，然后啄了他一下，之后又是一下，时间稍稍长了一些。他拱进Steve的颈弯，舒了口气。Steve的手在他后背游走，手指钻进他的衬衫。Jonathan软成一团，肩膀上绷紧的压力早就消失无踪。能看见他这副样子，Steve觉得自己很幸运。

Steve感觉到自己的领口被拉下，对方的嘴唇追随着刚刚手指画下的路线。他抿了一小口，动作缓慢，也没用力到发疼的地步。

“几点了？”

“呃，”Steve斜了一眼电视上的表，“差不多九点了。”

“我一会儿要去接Will了，”Joathan把脑袋埋向Steve胸膛，“和我一起吗？”

“当然，”Steve哼哼，“怎么了？”

“我累得要死。不知道还能不能自己开车。”Jonathan含混道。

“工作很累吗？”

“顾客累人。”

“我可以和你一块儿去。想让我开车吗？”

“我明天给你带午饭。”

“我的天，太棒了。”

Jonathan摸索过他下巴上新添的伤疤。电视还在嗡嗡作响，Steve沉浸在在这冰凉长茧的手指的抚摸中。

“你觉得都值得吗？”

“嗯？”

“这一切。”Jonathan耸耸肩，“我确定你找个姑娘会容易得多。”

“哦，那绝对的。”Steve说道，“但是老妈总说，好东西总得废掉一只胳膊一条腿才能拿得到。现在嘛，我的确一半的手脚都没知觉了。”

“哈——哈，”Joanthan不屑道，但的确往旁边滚了滚，减轻了压在Steve胳膊上的重量。

Steve活动了一下发麻的手脚：“你读太多书了兄弟。”

“是啊。而你说不定应该试着打开一本呢。”

“我知道你在干嘛，”Steve用一种唱歌般的调子讲道，“你还是在嫉妒上周的事。”

“我没有。”

“哎呀，我觉得你在骗人。Jessica Jones在Home Video柜台边上跟我调情的时候，我看见你把Bazzoka售货机的把手掰断了。”

“操。”

Steve像个蝙蝠侠里边的恶棍似的桀桀桀笑出声。

“承认吧，你就是嫉妒了。”

“没有。”

“承认吧。”

“不。”

“承——啊，hey，你在干什——”

Jonathan歪过头咬上Steve的喉咙。他凶狠地吮吸着，让Steve抽了骨头似的瘫在沙发里。他发现自己靠向对方，根本不顾理智的阻拦。Jonathan亲了亲那块新的吻痕，又额外咬了一下。

“我就是嫉妒了。”

——

 

Patty Goodman趁周末父母都出城去的机会，在家里办了个生日趴。Nancy求着Steve一块去，而且他确实挺久没喝一杯的了，所以答应了。

离毕业已经不远了，但是考虑到所发生的事情，一切都与过去不同了。有个小孩在玩kegstand，给自己猛灌酒，看着他们这么玩的确特别有意思，但是Steve算是过了这个阶段了。

Steve一只手里夹着根烟，另一只手里拿着啤酒，拖着步子走到咖啡桌边上，看着一个低年级生助跑冲向栏杆。人们尖叫着，在看到他没就地狗带的时候欢呼起来。

“Jonathan呢？”Lori问，胳膊搭在双人座的扶手上。

“你知道他不喜欢这一堆破事，”Steve喝了一口酒，“再加上今天是他和Will的游戏之夜。”

“可爱。”Nancy举杯，“再来一杯吗？”

“当然。”

那杯酒是蓝色的，尝起来仿佛洗洁精。Steve瑟缩了一下，又换回了自己的啤酒。

“恶，这到底是什么玩意儿？”

“龙舌兰——什么的吧。”

四个运动似的小伙子醉醺醺地冲过房间，玩着背人跑的游戏。他们半路撞翻了一个书架，一路冲向泳池，后边有一堆人追着他们跑。

“你怀念这种生活吗？”Lori问。

Steve想了片刻，把手插进头发。他开口道：“并不。”

“不再是愚蠢的青少年了，哈？”Nancy微笑道。

“我倒宁愿觉得我们处在两者之间。成少年*什么的吧。”

（*teenult, or a adnager.）

“或者说……年纪轻轻的成年人？”Lori想了想。

“嗯哼——”

Nancy摇晃着她的酒后苏打：“那杯龙舌兰怎么样？”

“劲真tm够大的，天啊。”Steve揉了揉眼睛，“从什么时候开始你酒量比我还好了？”

“从我拿到那张闪亮亮的假身份证开始。”

“那你可得带带我。”

他们背后传来一阵噪音。“哦呦，看看这是谁呀~小基佬想他的男朋友了没啊？”

Steve扭头越过沙发背向后看，Tommy和他的狐朋狗友正在门厅溜达，看上去把所有的大酒杯都拿在了手里。

Steve噘嘴：“是啊，是有点。”

“基佬。”Tommy嘲笑道。

“你爱叫啥叫啥吧，”Steve懒懒地挥了挥手，然后停下来踩灭自己的烟头。“反正我也不在乎了。”

Tommy紧了紧下巴。他把杯子扔到旁边的朋友怀里，昂首阔步走了过来：“你该在乎点的。你就是传统家庭道德出的败类。”

“这词儿挺时髦啊。从妈咪那儿学到的？”

Tommy从沙发后边拎着他的领子拽过来，逼着Steve膝盖跪在沙发上，眼神跟他平齐。

“我就该揍你一顿。”

“你不会的，”Steve盯着他。

“不应该，”Nancy纠正道，“你是不是就只有最后一次记过豁免了？再多一回，你就别想进印第安纳大学了。”

Tommy咬牙切齿，朝Steve瞪了回去，这时候对方倒是一点也不在乎挨揍的样子。Tommy最后还是松开手，把Steve搡回去。

“我等不及离开这个破烂镇子了。”

Steve揉了揉自己的脖子：“谢谢你没往我脸上揍，先生。你看，我 _男朋友_ 就喜欢我长得这个样子。说特别好看，你觉得呢？”

Steve真的以为他要因为这句话被一拳揍到地上去，但是Tommy的朋友们把他拉走了，他一路还在叫嚷着，四处乱踢，Steve朝他飞了个吻，转回来面对Nancy。

“你是真的特别想试试运气，是吧？”

“我喝醉啦。”

Nancy和Lori都笑起来。

Steve玩着那一绺永远不肯乖乖被梳到后面去的刘海：“你觉得我要是给Jonathan打电话，他会过来接我吗？”

“当然了。你真的想这么早就走？”

“嗯哼，早点走比较好。我今天晚上可不想真惹上什么麻烦。”

Nancy叹气：“好吧。我在那边看见座机来着。”

Steve弹了弹舌头，用手比了个手枪：“行。那周一见。”

他们挥手告别，他看见Nancy又转身要了更多的酒。Steve走起路来完全没问题，但从人群里挤过去花了他整整一分钟。他看见那台浅蓝色的座机的时候，人们正要把它扔进大酒杯里，所以他上前拯救了它，拽起角落里的电话线，好让自己躲进洗手间打电话。拨号的时候，他不得不唱了一遍自己编出来的顺口溜，才想起了Jonathan的电话号。他居然还记住了号码，Steve觉得自己相当了不起。

铃声响了三回，对面接起来了。

对方才开口说了一句 _Hello_ ，Steve就辨认出了对面是Jonathan。

“Jonathannn.”

“ _Steve_ ？”

“Hey宝贝。我想你了，我爱你。”

“你是不是……还在party上？”

Steve滑坐到地板上：“Ummmm，对。游戏厅怎么样？”

“ _呃，还不错。我们刚回来——你还好吧？_ ”

“嗯哼！但是没法开车回去了。需要有人拉我一程。”

“ _我去接你。_ ”

“我爱你！”

Jonathan笑起来：“ _也爱你。现在——不要乱跑。上次你喝醉了我去接你的时候，你一路溜达到了老头子的番茄农场里_ 。”

Steve点点头，然后才想起来Jonathan看不见他的动作。“行。”

Jonathan说道：“ _一会儿见_ 。”然后挂断了电话。Steve花了一分钟才重新站起来，找到了前门。他走去草坪的路上不得不跨过了一个一动不动的人，他 _希望_ 那人还活着。他坐在草地上等着，希望这时候手里还有根烟可抽。外边比里面凉快一些，让他的脑袋清醒了一点。他不确定他到底等了多久。

Jonathan车上那锈迹斑斑、色彩杂乱的涂鸦很好认。Steve立马就看见了他的车，把自己从草坪上撑起来。他挥了挥手，Jonathan靠边停下了。

Steve拉开副驾驶的门，晃进座位。

“很快嘛！”

“我们家就在旁边，”Jonathan微笑道，看着Steve关上车门，然后用手探了探他的额头。“你醉的有多厉害？”

“我们只喝了，四杯吧。”Steve说道。Jonathan的手冰凉，感觉超棒。“呃啊啊，我马上就能缓过来。”

Jonathan看上去一点不信。但他还是凑过去啄了他一下。“行吧。我把你送回你爸那儿去。”

Steve追着他，想要再亲一下。

“Okie dokie。”

Jonathan帮他系好安全带，才抽身回来。Steve和他讲了一点party上的事，但他被面前的道路分了神，然后又是Jonathan。

他喜欢看Jonathan开车。Jonathan每次全神贯注的时候都会蹂躏自己的下嘴唇，咬一下，再滑开。他把左膝盖垫高了一点，胳膊撑在上边，开车的时候只用右腿。他的手指合着他的音乐节奏，在方向盘上打着拍子。Steve觉得自己清醒了一点，只是看着对方就让他清醒了一点。在剩下的旅程中，他伸出一只手搁在Jonathan的大腿上，因为他需要一些支撑。

他们到的有点太快了。Steve皱起眉，盯着他家空荡荡的前院。Jonathan替他松了安全带，但Steve一动不动。他撅起嘴，转向Jonathan，伸手去够他的手：“来过夜吗？”

Jonathan叹气：“我不应该……”

Steve倾身，捧住他的脸颊。他吻了他，喃喃道：“求你啦？”

“要是你喝醉了，我才不跟你睡。”

“我没喝醉，”Steve又亲了一下，“来吧。我们上回一块睡都好久之前了。”

“也就一星期。”

Steve退回去，动用了他的终极杀手锏。他解开了自己衬衫的第一颗扣子，凑过去吻Jonathan耳朵下边的皮肤。对方还一言未发，他就已经感受到了他的颤抖。

Jonathan的手指缠紧他的头发，语气有点着恼：“Steve……”

“我整个晚上都在想你，”Steve吻了吻他的下巴，“想着我们上周没做完的事。”

Jonathan绷紧了身体。他的手向下滑到脖颈。

“说真的？”

“嗯哼，”Steve退回来，舔了舔嘴唇，“我真的很想让你操我。”

Jonathan盯着他，嘴唇抿成一条直线，眼里像烧着火。Steve以为他要被踢出车门了——然而Jonathan凑过来，抓紧了Steve的头发拽他过来。他们的嘴唇撞在一起，有一点太过凶狠，Steve被惊到呻吟出声，手向下摸索，揉捏着Jonathan的大腿。

他们分开来的时候黏黏糊糊，都喘不上气来，Jonathan举起手和他讲道理。

“两件事，”他一副命令的语气，“你去灌瓶水，吃片吐司，之后要是你还想做这个，我们就商量商量。”

“成交。”Steve咧嘴笑开。

——

 

Steve差点希望自己还醉醺醺的。那样的话，至少他就不用为他现在发出来的这些奇怪声音负责了。

但是不管是否有酒精参与，Jonathan都把他钉在了床上，牙齿在他的脊背上掠过，有三个指节埋进了他的身体，Steve觉得他已经要去见上帝了。

他现在感觉有点糟糕，因为Steve之前做的时候完全笨手笨脚——因为Jonathan _显然知道_ 自己在干什么、想干什么，也知道他想让Steve怎么做。当Steve想坐起身来的时候，Jonathan一只手放在他肩膀上把他推了下去，摁着他的脸埋进枕头，这简直就是整个太阳系里最火辣的场景了。

现在没有音乐，没有电视，也没有背景噪音。只有电扇的声音，和Jonathan在他身上吮吸出吻痕的声响。润滑液听上去下流极了，Steve把脸藏进枕头，在对方伸展手指的时候咬住被子，浑身发抖。

“你做的不错，”Jonathan告诉他。

“你这是在得寸进尺。”

“天道好轮回啊，不是吗？”Jonathan抽出手指，在Steve大腿上擦了擦，让Steve做了个鬼脸。他正要回头抗议，但Jonathan一点招呼都没打就往里推了。

“我的 _天——啊——_ ”Steve咒道，脑袋拱进手心，“你好歹打个招呼，卧槽——”

“不好意思，”Jonathan声音紧绷。“趁你不注意的时候会不那么疼。”他向前顶胯，扩张感超出了Steve的预期，所以他咬住嘴唇，开始倒数。Jonathan凑上前，罩住他，一只手握住他的腰，嘴唇在他肩膀上擦过。“我有分寸，好吗？放松。”

Steve咽了咽口水。他又可以重新听见声音了，既然现在所有一股脑涌进耳朵的血液都逐渐回归原位，他突然意识到他到底有多想让对方动一动。他的性器挤在床褥之间，他能听见Jonathan在他上方沉重地喘息着，这和Steve想象中的不太一样，但也 _不坏_ 。他并没觉得耻辱。

Jonathan抽出来，又猛地插进去，让Steve的咒骂都噎了一下。Jonathan拽过他的头发，鼻尖拱着他的后颈。汗水和润滑液把他们连在一起，事后一想这还挺恶心的，但是Steve贪心不足，Jonathan拥有的一切，他都想要。

“继续继续继续，”他的手攥紧了床单，“Jonathan，操——”

对方的手指满是占有欲地掐住他的腰，好像Steve在挑战他的自控力，这让Steve感到一阵快感，就是那种上瘾的感觉。Steve想知道他能把Jonathan逼到什么程度。

Jonathan操人的时候和他亲吻的时候一模一样，缓慢，深入，耐心得叫人着急。Steve根本受不了这个，受不了积聚起来的张力，和肩头对方的呼吸。他的睫毛黏在一块儿，Jonathan没法看见他的脸这个事实几乎让他开心。

等到对方终于找对了角度，Steve叫Jonathan名字的时候都噎在半路——这就是对方开足马力的时候了，他狠狠地撞进来，Steve眼冒金星，都要数数今天到底见了几回上帝。Jonathan的手指和他缠在一起，Steve扭过头，好让自己吻上Jonathan，纠缠着他的舌头，就算这时候让他开开心心地升天他也认了。

那些音乐一定培养了他不少音乐细胞，因为Jonathan的节奏稳得叫人难以置信。半途中Steve拍拍他的胳膊，想要转过身来，因为他宁愿牺牲自己的自尊也要看看Jonathan的表情，而这个选择值了，天呐，真的值了。

他的刘海贴在脸颊旁边，牛仔裤还挂在大腿上，好像他根本懒得脱下来。他的手指钳住Steve的大腿，而他看向Steve的眼神，就好像Steve是整个世界，是他的一切。

等到该说的说完了，该做的也做过了，是Jonathan把他们两个擦干净，然后调暗了灯光。Steve夸张地大张着双臂，等着他过来。Jonathan蜷在被子下面，从他那儿抢了一半的枕头。

“哇哦，换换角色，不用把所有的活儿都干了的感觉也不错嘛。”

Jonathan掐了一把他的身侧。

“ _嗷_ ！”

“……所有个屁啊。”

“事实上，是我的屁股——”*

（*“…All the work my ass.”“Technically _my ass_ -”）

“至少明天腰酸背疼的不是我了。”

Steve撅起嘴，但又打了个哈欠，把之前的表情都冲散了。Jonathan伸手把一绺头发收到他耳后，这个动作现在如此日常，Steve几乎都没注意到。房间里静得能听见外边蟋蟀的叫声。他不需要灯光也知道Jonathan在看着他。Steve又打了个哈欠，把Jonathan拽得近了一点。

Jonathan在这样的夜里总会变得有些奇怪。每当他们疲倦地半裸着纠缠在一起、根本分不清哪条腿属于谁的时候。不管他正在脑补些什么，他总是会说出来的，所以Steve等待着。

手指抚过他的耳朵，“Steve？”

“嗯？”

“你有没有想过离开Hawkins？”

Steve睁开一只眼睛：“大概会有那么一天吧。很有可能。我不知道。你呢？”

“我也不清楚。”

Steve换了个更舒服的姿势，哼了一声：“嗯，我也倾向于离开。但是Hawkins现在这幅被诅咒的样子，要是没有我保护它，我担心会出事。”

他几乎能听见Jonathan翻白眼的声音：“噢Steve Harrington，印第安纳霍金斯镇绝无仅有的救世主。”

“但是你不会这么想吗？”

对方顿了一下：“是啊。我们知道的那些东西，镇上知道的人不多。”

Steve努力抵抗着困意：“对。但是不管怎么说，你去哪儿，我大概就会跟去哪儿。”

“说真的？”

“除非你想搬去弗罗里达。打demodog我没问题，但是短吻鳄可算了吧。”

Jonathan笑起来，凑过来吻他，在退开的时候仍然笑个不停：“睡吧，你个傻瓜。”

你都不用跟Steve讲第二遍。

他们手指相缠，Jonathan的头发扫着他的鼻尖，冰凉的脚踩着他的小腿。他们的爱是美好的那一种，他思量着。好极了。

——

 

思考未来没那么容易，因为，毕竟，假装你所有的问题都不存在更简单一些。

Jonathan总是倾向于在世界上留下一点痕迹。他想成就一番事业，这样你死的时候就不会只留下另一块平凡的墓碑。Steve还是觉得他音乐听多了。

不是说他就乐意默默无闻。但是比起做一个悲惨的名人，他宁愿选择当一个幸福快乐的普通人——你可以去把这句话记下来啦。成年人的工作有成年人的好处可拿，再加上这些成年人的保险和成年人的钞票。但是它们都不像那种能带给你幸福的东西。

所以他还是会继续寻找。在漫长的旅程中，在慵懒的周末，在桃红色的月光底下，在美妙的亲吻之中，就是那种会让你的脚趾在鞋子里蜷缩起来的吻。Steve不再汲汲于“未来”，毕竟有太多的“现在”需要铭记。

要知道这可是霍金斯镇，总会有其他的怪事发生。而他们将会做好准备。

 

—END—


End file.
